Rowen
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Wendy and Romeo both have feelings for each other. But are unsure how to confess to one another. Natsu gets 'the talk' juvia wants 30 babies and the demon Mirjane gets involved. What could go wrong?
1. Rowen

**Wendy's POV**

Wendy sat at the table with Carla who was scolding her on her new dress.

"I knew it" she paced back and forth.

"Huh?" I had dozed off. This had been going on since Lucy-san had been offered to take me shopping and have a girl day, just us.

And Carla did not approve. Carla respected Lucy but she was certainly miffed about the blonde sometime, mainly her outfits.

"Carla it isn't a big deal" I looked up from my strawberry milkshake.

"First you idolize her…"

"What's wrong with that?" I interjected.

"Then you have girl days together. _Without_ me" Ouch, I did feel a bit bad about that. But lately Carla was really on me, and I had no idea why, and it was becoming a bit stressing. So when I was offered to go shopping and relax I couldn't refuse. "You start taking her advice over mine…" Well to be fair here I was only comfortable talking to Lucy about something's that's Carla couldn't help me with… But to Carla that was a big insult.

"And Wendy just look at that outfit, did Lucy pick that out for you?" In fact she did, and it was cute and pretty. The dress was black and stopped halfway up my thigh, the top half of it was dark blue that made my skin, eyes and hair really stand out. And I had these Lacy stockings that stopped at my knee with small boots with a bit of heel.

But I wasn't going to let Carla find out it was Lucy, in fear of angering her more. Just then the blonde walked in the door much to Carla's disappointment. She made her way over to Mira at the bar making an order. Carla looked back at me.

"No Carla, what is the problem here?"

"I just worry about you, and Wendy your 16 now and I get that you want an idol or something but can you pick someone a bit more…" She looked at Lucy at the counter talking to Mira about something funny. "Mature perhaps?"

"I like Lucy she's nice and funny and she respects everyone, and she will never leave you behind"

"Wendy who in this irresponsible crazy guild would leave their Nakama behind?"

"I see your point but there's something different about Lucy you know?" Carla shook her head. Lucy walked over and took the seat next to me.

"What did I tell you Wendy! You look amazing!" Gushed Lucy. Carla pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled something that sounded like 'don't encourage her'.

Lucy brought her own strawberry Milkshake to her lips.

"So Wendy I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yeah?" I loved Lucy I thought of her as my older sister, and yeah I did idolize her. She was an amazing mage. And a person, and had this way of drawing people to her and making them feel special.

"So tomorrow night I am doing a small girls party at my house and wanted to know if you wanted to come." I could see that Carla was glaring at me from the corner of my eye waiting for an answer. I don't know what Carla's real deal with Lucy was but I could tell that there was something off with her. But I had to show Carla that Lucy was a responsible person and maybe that would ease Carla.

"Yes I would love to!" I grinned. "Who is coming?"

"Oh, Mira, Erza, Cana, Levy, Lisanna, Evergreen and a few of my spirits"

"Can Carla come?" I asked sweetly. Lucy face was shocked for a few seconds.

"OMG! Carla I forgot, I'm soooooo sorry of course you're invited. I feel terrible!" I could tell Lucy was sincere.

* * *

**Romeo's POV**

I sat across the guild sitting with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"Just talk to her, you already do already. It shouldn't be any different" Claimed Natsu sitting back with his hands behind his head. I was staring at Wendy Marvel, the most beautiful girl in all of Fairy Tail. Gajeel smirked as he caught me once again gazing off at Wendy.

"Lover boy" Gray snapping his finger in my face. "Take her out somewhere, she'll love it. All girls do"

"Yeah, that's true" Chimed in Gajeel once he finished his plate of scrap iron.

"What if I do something wrong?"

"Girls according to Lucy, will fall for you if you just take them on a nice simple picnic with flowers and a box of chocolate"

"Really?" I felt a bit more hopeful.

"She was hinting at something Natsu" Gray smirked. Natsu and Lucy were going out but it was clear to the rest of the guild that Lucy wanted to take the relationship a bit further, but the pink headed boy was too oblivious to this.

"What would you know about Girls Gray? You're dating a crazy stalker"

"Gihi"

"She's not _that _crazy…" He looked off into the distance with a worried look in his face. He looked around the guild as if checking for her to pop out somewhere. She was nowhere to be seen, Gray sighed.

"Did something go a bit more co-co in Juvia land?" Gajeel teased.

Gray nodded.

"What happened?" Natsu looking curious.

"Well we went on a date the other day and she said something that scared me" Gajeel choked on his second serving of metal that Mira dropped off.

"You? Scared? I always knew you were a wimp Gray, and scared of a girl!" He roared in laughter.

"She said she would give me thirty children if I wanted"

Gajeel choked again.

Natsu went bright red.

And I set a small part of my scarf on fire.

"WHAT!" We all bellowed together.

"I don't know what to do and I haven't seen her since I dropped her back at her house"

"GRAY! SHE COULD BE HAVING THIRTY BABIES RIGHT NOW!" Natsu roared

"Natsu it doesn't work like that"

"Natsu have you been given 'the talk'?" I questioned.

"Of course, Erza said that women have babies when they find someone they love. And Juvia REALLY loves you Gray"

"So you never had 'The bird and the bees' talk have you?" Questioned Gajeel with a smirk.

Natsu confused shock his head.

Gajeel and Gray grinned evilly at each other before speaking "Well when two people love each other very much…"

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

Lisanna and Mira came over to join us. Carla was still looking at me disapprovingly.

"This is going to be so exciting! I haven't had a sleepover with so many people before" I said.

"You've slept at my place a few times Wen" My nick name from Lucy. Carla glared at me again.

"Yeah but not with so many people"

Mira and Lisanna grinned.

We heard a commotion on the other side of the guild, we tuned to see. Natsu, Romeo, Gray and Gajeel in a serious looking conversation.

"When are they ever quiet?" Carla criticized.

"Never" We responded in union.

"Romeo has turned out quiet the looker" Winked Mira at me turning my face bright red.

"Oh…really? I haven't noticed…" I lied. And the looks on their faces told me they didn't believe me either.

"Wendy it's okay to like someone, it's not bad or anything" Lisanna put her hand on my arm comfortingly. Carla narrowed her eyes on me, unsure if she believed I had feelings for Romeo or not.

"I know, it's completely natural I'm not oblivious like Natsu-san" Lucy turned red at this making Mira chuckle.

"Yeah how are things moving with you and Natsu, Luce?" Lisanna asked. There had been a rift between Lucy and Lisanna a few years ago but nothing bad, Lisanna was now dating Sting and Lucy was dating Natsu.

"Well he's still an obnoxious pink haired baka but I think we might be making some progress"

"Really?!" We said together, even Carla looked surprised.

"Yeah, but I want to go a bit faster, is that bad? I know we might be going a good pace for Natsu but I want to go a bit further in our relationship"

"I don't think that's bad Luce, Natsu is just oblivious and maybe taking charge and showing what the next step is, might be the only way to get there. And what is the next step?" Mira questioned.

Lucy went red at this and just shook her head, refusing to answer.

"Ohhhh…." We caught on.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to take charge on this one. Natsu won't unless we leave him with Cana's stash of Alcohol and a naughty book to heat things up" Mused Mira in deep thought. Mira was a closeted pervert.

"MIRA!" She only smiled devilishly.

"Well to get things on a more innocent topic of guys, how are things between you and Romeo?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah good, but were kind of in that friend zone thing and I want to get out of it" I felt very open talking to them about this, and they didn't bother talking to me like I was a perfect angel with a virgin mind. Witnessing many Fairy Tail parties my mind was anything but innocent anymore.

"Wendy your too young to be dating" Carla would take on the role of being my mother went she felt it was necessary. I loved her and thought of her as my sister but sometimes it was ridiculous to live up to her high standards she has of me.

"No, sixteen is the perfect age really. She can date" Lucy came to my rescue. Carla fixed Lucy with a glare i hadn't thought didn't exist.

"Well friend zone can be a bit hard, how close are you? What do you do together?" Mira asked.

"We catch movies sometimes, I go over to his house-"

"WENDY!" Carla bellowed.

"WHAT!?" Lisanna shocked

"SINCE WHEN?!"Lucy asked.

"ROWEN!" Mira screeched who was in fan girl mode, swaying slightly.

I blushed the colour of Erza's hair.

"N-not to do anything bad, we just play games on his Lacrima. His dad makes us leave the door open anyway"

"How long has this been going on?"

"A year and a half"

"That long in friend zone?" Lisanna gave me a sympathetic look patting my hand.

"You're almost as bad a Lucy and Natsu" Mira added.

"HEY!"

"But you can get out of it" Mira ignoring Lucy's small outburst. Carla just stared at me in shock.

"What do I do?"


	2. Cake

**Wendy's POV**

"Just do the small things" Explained Mira.

"What do you mean?"

"So let's say, like maybe the occasional flirty comment, watch a scary movie at his house…"

"What good would that do?"

"It will give you a reason to hold his hand, cuddle up to the side of him for 'comfort', get the idea?"

I nodded feeling a bit more confidence about this.

"But why the small things?" Asked Lisanna.

"Well just in case, what if he isn't ready for a relationship, he might get freaked out"

"I don't get it" Lisanna confused.

"So that way it's something easy to play off, as if to say I didn't mean it that way"

"Ohh" That would be a good plan and not do something drastic and not have a backup plan.

"Anything else?"

"Just be yourself, don't change yourself so if he falls in love he falls in love with real you" Lucy added. I nodded.

"What should I do first?"

"Well what else do you do together?" Mira questioned.

"We go out and get something to eat at the markets-"

"You go to the markets together?" Lucy surprised.

"Yeah" Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Mira with a devilish grin.

"What else?"

"Once a month we go on a mission together…"

"WHAT!" They yelled causing a few suspicious glances.

"ROWEN!" Mira swooned.

"Awe" Lucy.

"How long?" Lisanna.

"Wendy!" Carla fumed.

"Just this year, just small things nothing big. And it's not a big deal Carla. I swear"

Carla's stare only intensified itself on me.

"Overnight missions?" She asked in an early clam voice.

"Some?"

"Wendy!" Mira giggled. I had an uneasy feeling but this.

Lucy and Lisanna shocked by the news.

"Did anything happen?" Mira wiggled her eyebrows trying to dig out as much information as possible.

"NO of course not!"

"No, 'we should lie close to keep warm'?" Lisanna asked. Well once, but I shook my head not wanting them to know.

"Are you, Wendy Marvel, blushing! Oh, yes you are" Lucy giggled nicely.

"Just once" Giving in. I liked being the centre of the attention as selfish as that sounds, it was nice knowing people were interested.

"Awww"

"Well back to the point. I have a plan" Mira said evilly as I felt my belly drop.

* * *

**Romeo POV**

Natsu looked shocked after having 'The Talk'.

"And they come out of the…"

"Yep" Gray looked smug after corrupting Natsu.

"And you have to stick it in there…."

"Gihi" Gajeel smirked.

"And that's why…" Natsu shocked unable to finish his sentence.

"It happens to all boys Natsu"

"Even Romeo?" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yes even Romeo" Gray smirked.

"But why would any man want to put 'His mighty warrior' there in the first place?" Using the reference that Gray used to help explain it.

"We just do Natsu, there's nothing wrong with that" Gray putting down his glass.

"Why, what's it like?" Natsu still confused as to why anyone would want to have sex. Gray just blushed not wanting to answer.

"It's the most amazing feeling. Like," Trying to find a simple way to explain it. "Like cake. Once you try it you'll want more" Gajeel explained.

"Like cake?"

"Yeah, like cake!" Gray joined in. Natsu looked relieved by this information.

"What kind of cake does Lucy have?" Gray choked on his drink, Gajeel spat nails out of his mouth that I narrowly missed from across the table.

"Um, I don't know"

"Why don't you know?" Not understanding what he was implying.

"I haven't tried her cake! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Has Romeo tried cake?" Looking at me with curiosity. So did Gray and Gajeel with a curiosity written in their features.

"Ah…" I said awkwardly.

"You're sixteen Romeo, that's how old I was when I first tried puss-"Gray elbowed Gajeel to silence him.

"Have you tried Cake Romeo?" Gray asked.

I shook my head.

"Is there a certain cake you want to try?" Natsu asked. I squirmed in my seat. How was i meant to answer this?

I didn't answer.

"I bet there is one, I think it's blueberries with nice white icing that match's her skin" Gajeel referring to to Wendy.

I felt protective of her and didn't like the way Gajeel was referring to her. I felt my fist grip in anger under the table, a purple flame igniting.

"And she's a Virgin, like look how innocent she looks, but then again look how innocent Levy looks. No one suspected her to be a complete monster in bed. Gihi"

"Gajeel you're taking it a bit far dude" Gray said warningly noticing my anger radiating off me, Gajeel ignored it.

"I was just saying if Wendy was a cake she would be blueberries-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, my fist hit him at the speed of F**king light taking him completely unexpectedly.

"Oh, you want a fight? I haven't fought you yet" Gajeel stated, whacking his big meaty hands together with a crack.

I may be a Fairy Tail mage but I wasn't a completely ruthless like the rest. I knew I couldn't take Gajeel on my own. And I didn't like taking low shots either, but I did the only thing that would stop Gajeel from attacking me.

"I'll tell Erza on you" He froze with a look of pure fear in his eyes. Then smiled.

"She's on a mission"

"But Mira isn't" He froze again looking at the table of girls Mira was seated at with a look of curiosity on her face.

"You win this one"

I sighed as he walked away. Gray came to stand next to me.

"That was big of you to stop the fight Romeo, not many of us have that self-control" Gray admired.

"Yeah, but I backed down" I said looking away. "Fairy Tail mage doesn't back down"

"Yeah true we don't back down from fights of protecting our Nakama. But we ignore fights that are completely useless"

"Like you can talk popsicle" Using Natsu nickname for Gray. Gray grinned.

"Yeah, Natsu and I fight and so does everyone else in the guild. But this was a bit different then a normal fight, agree?"

I nodded.

"Come on lets go" Gray said slapping me on the back.

"Natsu come on-" Looking back at the table to where Natsu _was _sitting. "Natsu?"

A shaking figure crawled out from under the table.

"Natsu?" I said worried.

"I-is Erza back?" Natsu looking nervously for the red head mage to pop out and eviscerate him.

"Natsu what have you done?!" Gray said frantically.

"Well just before she left I challenged her to a fight, and you know the new dress she got from her last mission as a reward?" Gray nodding.

"Well I kind of burnt some of it…."

"NATSU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"You think she'll kill us?"

"SHE GONNA FUCKING EVISCERATE THE BOTH OF US!"

"Why she gonna kill you?!"

"Since in what moment in earth-land history had she only taken shit out on the one of us?"

"Oh" Said Natsu as Gray started bolting for the hills.

"Where ya going Popsicle?"

"Anywhere but here, I'm moving and changing my name! Nice knowing you all!"

"Wait! Wait for me squinty eyes!"


	3. Truth or dare

**Wendy's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Carla in Lucy's room along with the rest of the girls. Erza was browsing the cheesecakes in the fridge that Lucy had ordered just for this event. Mira was lighting heavily scented candles around the room; which were so thick that i couldn't even detect anything with my sensitive nose. I felt like Mira had an alternative reason for lighting them. She claimed it would help the friendly atmosphere though. Not that we would need it. This was while she was chatting to Evergreen who was discussing some problem about Elfman she was having.

"How many times do I have to prove that I am a woman and not a man to him…" Evergreen explained. I walked quickly away from this discussion.

Levy was browsing Lucy's books.

Lisanna was talking to Cana and there were a few of the spirits were wondering around.

Everything was going fine minus the problems Lucy was having with Loke trying to push him out the front door.

"But princess, I must be here with you lovely young women, you are needed of a man to protect you all"

"Loke you stupid playboy get out of here were fine!" Lucy said irritated with the said male.

"But princess! You can't have so many women in one place that's just greedy!" Some chuckled at this. Lucy however did not find this funny.

"LOKE!" With that he trudged away down the steps.

"He hasn't changed has he?" Questioned Cana smiling, Lucy shock her head sadly.

* * *

**Romeo POV**

Natsu what are we doing here?" We were walking down the streets of Magnolia at night. I had no idea where we were headed or what we were doing.

"Were spying"

"What! On who?" I said interested.

"The girls" He grinned. My belly dropped. "I heard Mira talking earlier about a girl slumber party. It when girls get together and share all their secrets" he sounded thrilled.

"Natsu!" I felt myself smirking, but I still had self-decency and didn't like the idea of spying on them.

"You in?

"I dunno I don't feel good about this-"

"Wendy is gonna be there" This was his trump card, I knew it he knew it. I sighed.

"…Well I guess it couldn't hurt…" Natsu turned and gave me is trade mark grin. It was then that we started to near a familiar apartment block that I realised whose place this was. And there was the best sight I ever saw. It was; Happy, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Elfman and Loke laying on the roof just above Lucy's open window listening. Elfman looked amused and slightly embarrassed, Gray was smirking, Loke was grinning like the pervert he was, Laxus looked annoyed, and Gajeel was blank faced and Happy was munching on fish.

Gray noticing us nodded his head in greeting not wanting to make a sound in fear of the girls hearing him.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"Let's play a game! Truth or dare?" Mira devilishly smiled with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm in!" Cana said.

"YES!" From Lucy.

"Count me in" Ever agreed.

"Sure" From Levy and everyone else agreed but Virgo and Arise opted to just watch the game not understanding how to play.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked smiling friendly, I looked at Carla and she just shrugged.

"Yes"

"Okay lets gets started. Erza Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Name three things you like"

"That's easy. Cheesecake, weapons and Jel-" She stopped short before quickly adding "Jelly, I really like jelly"

"Wait I thought you hated jelly-" Mira began with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Shut it Mira" Erza warned, changing topics quickly she turned to Levy. "Okay Levy truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said confidently. Erza looking please and smiled slyly. I don't think Levy realised how evil Erza could be when it came to such games. I still had bad memories of 'innocent' version of truth and dare we played at the guild. I felt uneasy on her behalf, she had no clue….

"I dare you to kiss Lucy like you would kiss Gajeel-"Those_ smutty books were really paying off_, I thought to myself. Levy had told me not to long ago that Erza often liked naughty books that Levy no longer wanted them. When I questioned Levy why she had such books she blushed and made up some excuse and quickly walked away not wanting to answer my question.

"Mira can I do something else" Levy's face scrunched up turning beet red.

"Yeah I don't feel too good about that maybe something else..." Lucy started.

"Nope" Erza said smugly "A dares and dare"

Lucy and Levy looked at each other uncertainly before Levy sat up and crawled to where Lucy was, she leaned in and closed the distance between them leaving only a small space, Levy took a breath before leaning in and took the last bit of space and kissed Lucy on the lips, at first they were both still and uncertain not knowing what to do.

"Come on you can do better than that Lucy!" Cana cheered. Lucy placed her hands on Levy's small waist and brought her body closer to hers. I heard gasps around the room of shock, it looked intimate almost. I felt I like was an intruder just watching them, but at the same time I couldn't tear my eyes away. Levy put her small hands on Lucy's face giving her a deep and passionate kiss and then pulled away. They were both blushing deeply. It was silent until Cana spoke.

"Well that was interesting" Cana said filling in the silence Lucy and levy both blushed harder. Levy turned to Lisanna. If they were going to play dirty then so was Levy.

* * *

**On the roof**

The boys were in utter shock their head hanging over just enough to see into Lucy's room. And had witnessed the _event. _They were a deep shade of red each not knowing what to say, Natsu and Gajeel both having nose bleeds…

"Just this once I'll let Lucy kiss someone else, just this once…" Natsu looked amused, shocked surprised and horny. Gajeel and the rest supporting the same expressions.

"That's my shrimp" Gajeel said with a please smirk.

The nine horny men leaning over more to get a better look not wanting to miss the next events.

* * *

"Truth or dare Lisanna?" Lisanna after just seeing the events that had played out in front of her, she was unsure if she could trust the bookworm that she once thought was innocent.

"Umm" She started nervously "Truth" Mira caught Levy's eye as if to say '_Do it!'_ Levy smiled knowingly.

"Are you interested in men or women in the guild? And if you are, tell us" Levy's eye practically glowed. She's been hanging out with Mira for too long. It's like her nature has rubbed off on Levy. I had never heard her use such as seductive voice before either.

Lisanna turned red before she mumbled a name.

"What was that Lis?" The older take-over mage asked looking intrigued. _She is enjoying this too much_.

But then again of course she would, this is one of the few times she could dig out the dirt on each and every one of the girls. Her eyes were shining as bright as Erza's when she would go to the cheesecake sale. Erza…

I had the feeling that there were 'teams' silently being placed around the group. I watched Erza and Mira giving each other cheeky looks. _They were definitely working together._ The demons i decided to name one else seemed to realise this yet. I looked around at other possible pairings. I noticed Ever and Cana give each other a look. Team two was spotted. Lisanna glanced at Lucy, and if it wasn't for my great eye sight I may have missed the small nod Lucy gave her. Team three was spotted. I felt a little left out by this, I had felt especially I should be partnered with Lucy. I pushed those evil green feelings away. This was a game. I shouldn't let my little green eyed monster ruin it.

"Laxus" She said louder. The group was quiet. We weren't expecting this. What we were expecting was for her to say her _boyfriend's_ name. Sting. And of course Evergreen of all people had to interrogate this with her beloved teammate mentioned.

"But aren't you dating Sting?" Ever questioned looking at her with an intense gaze that made everyone squirm, any moment now and she might just turn you to stone. This fear was mainly with the mages who have been at the guild the longest. The rumour was, when Evergreen was in her teens she like to turn people to stone for fun. Some say she still does it. Though that didn't sound_ that_ bad it still wasn't something I wanted to test. I heard about it, didn't want to try it in the least.

"That doesn't mean she can't have eye candy, looking isn't cheating Error" Cana's mispronounced word for Ever and instead saying Error showed the alcohol was only just starting to affect her.

A small and too familiar feeling told me things were gonna get very interesting. Ever glared at Cana who only drunkenly smiled back fearlessly. _Guts._

"I suppose so, but I want to get the dirt on this. So what's with the eye Candy?" Ever pushing her glasses back up giving her that evil look that she had practiced so well. Lisanna sighed before speaking.

"Well a week ago Sting and I broke up. He was cheating with a girl from Blue Pegasus. What's her name?"

"Jenny Realight. I versed her in the Grand Magic games. We done the pinup idol showdown remember?" Said Mira.

"I don't think anyone forgot _that_. Not for a _very_ long time Mira" Snickered Cana good naturedly "Anyway go on"

"Well that's it really, he wasn't a very good lose. He wasn't very satisfying if you know where I'm coming from" She smiled.

Erza smashed her fist over open palm.

"He must pay for what he did!" And one by one I saw every girl in the room appear with a dark aura around them. I shivered in fear having Goosebumps appear on my arms and legs. I heard Carla mumble something that sounded like 'Should have worn something that covered you'. I didn't like Carla's attitude lately but there were more pressing matters at hand, like the fact that Mira was doing Satan Soul.

* * *

**On the roof**

Laxus looked smug as Lisanna mentioned his name. A cocky smile appearing on his face that Natsu hated so much. Lisanna was like a sister to Natsu and could tell that Laxus was having perverted thoughts about her made him scowl. Elfman on the other hand wasn't handling the news so well. He was trying to shout at Laxus but thanks to Gray's making ice tape kept him quiet. So he settled with trying to strangle the lighting slayer. But with Loke, Gray and Natsu between him and Laxus they tried to keep their friend quiet and of course Freed wanting to help the angered white haired mage hurting his precious Laxus. Trying to keep him restrained was making the roof creek here and there. But thankfully didn't give them away.

Laxus was silent not noticing his friend trying to kill him. Laxus had secretly had feelings for the youngest Strauss sibling. But his happy news was short lived as heard what happened next.

Though he was happy that Lisanna was now single, he wasn't happy that the _other_ stupid dragon slayer had done such a thing to her. Laxus cracked his knuckle's together as he thought of ideas to make the man pay. A sinister smile began appearing on the lighting slayers face. But his thoughts were interrupted as he and the others felt magic energy being released from below them, Elfman sensing the magic stopped his attempts to kill the dragon slayer.

Stopping what they were doing, leaned over to once again to look inside the apartment. Peering inside they froze.

And what they saw made them freeze in fear.

And gave them a life time of therapy.


	4. Teen love

**In therapy**

Gray sat in an arm chair with a distressed look on his face, constantly waiting for _them_ to turn up. After looking out the window, under the coach, behind the curtains and in the vent in the roof. He sent a silent prayer to Mavis as thanks.

After looking in the window last week along with the other males, they had all sent themselves to therapy. But no matter how hard the therapist tried none would say a word of _that _night.

Until now.

"Mr. Fullbuster. Would you feel comfortable about explaining the events that night?" The annoyed and impatient female therapist asked. She had spent many hours in this room trying to get answers out of the young man. "You must speak sooner or later"

Gray sighed.

"I suppose so. It was when we looked in the window…."

* * *

_Stopping what they were doing, leaned over once again to look inside the apartment. Peering inside they froze._

_And what they saw made them freeze in fear._

_And give them a life time of therapy._

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

Mira had done Satan soul, a dark and powerful purple energy radiating of Mira's body. Erza had equipped into Flame empress amour surrounded by a scarlet shade of radiating energy. Even with just the one of them, the amount of energy could have made anyone's knees weak. But chuck in Lucy surrounded with golden energy, Evergreen with shrouded in emerald, Lisanna in white and myself in blue. And Cana just sat there like a fool grinning widely at the situation wrapping her limbs around the barrel of alcohol. Carla looked irritated.

We would get revenge.

"I get the feeling were being watched" Erza eyes swiping the room as she repositioned her sword.

"I don't think anyone would try, even the men at fairy tail have more common sense" Ever scoffed pushing her glasses up her nose.

"It's hard to feel any magic energy besides our own" Lucy commented.

"Sting…" was all Mira said. Her fish shaking slightly at her sides in fury. Everyone paled. Everyone could understand a Satan soul; it would be evil and ruthless while protecting loved ones. But a Satan soul that was calm was not something that has happened before. And no one knew how to handle it.

It was unpredictable.

Lisanna rubbed her sister's forearm in a weak attempt to sooth her older sister.

"We have time to get revenge later but for now I want to enjoy this party let's just go back to how things were. Kay?" Lisanna said smiling brightly. Everyone relaxed a little retaking their seat on the floor. Mira transforming into her normal self-smiled back at her sister. Erza nodded before reequipping into her normal outfit. I got the smallest feeling that there were many people sighing in relief right now, it was probably my imagination.

"Now continue with interrogation or humiliation!" Cana cheered, I got the smallest feeling she's forgotten she part of this game. This will be very intersecting I smiled. But she had a point this was no longer truth or dare, this was interrogation or humiliation.

Carla is gonna be thrilled by the time the night is through, I thought bitterly.

Lisanna turned to Evergreen smiling pleasantly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said bravely.

"Do you like my brother?" Evergreen froze for a moment before returning to normal.

"That's more of a truth, now give me a dare"

"I dare you….to do a two minute strip tease" She like her older sister were smiling devilishly. While at the same time Erza and Carla were yelling 'Not in front of Wendy!' I felt a little annoyed at this, I was 16 I was nowhere near oblivious like Natsu was at my age. I could handle a small strip tease. Cana was rolling on the ground laughing in a hysterical mess. I chuckled at the sight.

"Guys! It's fine honestly I have seen worse things. Aka on Cana's birthday when she spiked the drinks so everyone thought they were real fairies" This brought on roaring laughter. Just imagine a whole guild running around Magnolia half-naked or in Gray's case completely naked. Convinced they were all fairies screaming 'I do believe in fairies I do, I do'.

The mayor was not impressed.

"Wendy. You may have seen things but a strip tease is much different-"Carla started.

"I think on that night I lost all my innocence I had-"

"WHAT!?" They screamed.

* * *

**On the Roof**

"_I think on that night I lost all my innocence I had-"_

"_WHAT!?"_

Every male was still shocked unmoving as those words left Wendy's mouth. Sure she was 16 now but she will always be playing the little sister in the guild.

"S-s-she lost her-virginity?" Gray shocked and slightly shivering from cold or anger? The latter.

"Don't say it! I don't want to picture it!" Loke said in rough whisper. Every male was having a small breakdown to the news.

"When I get my hands on the brat who laid fingers on Wendy not even Mavis will be able to save him" Laxus growled. Everyone nodded in agreement cracking their knuckles.

The three dragon slayers had a special sort of connection to Wendy, as she was also a dragon slayer and the youngest of them all. They felt fiercely protective of her than most. But while they were all still trying to process the information they hadn't noticed Romeo.

Romeo was still not uttering a single word. He was shocked and a little pale to the new information being brought to light. Though they weren't dating let alone having confessed his feelings her, he felt in some way portrayed. Anger rose in his chest and he was unsure if he wanted to hear any more let alone stay. He quietly made his way to the edge of the roof unnoticed. The second story drop would hurt any normal person, but he wasn't a normal person. He was a mage. And mages were made of something stronger and tougher.

Dropping to the ground didn't even hurt. Walking home he left a few tears roll down his face that he didn't even bother to brush away. His heart hurt and his head felt slightly dizzy and could feel a headache coming on. He felt anger, resentment and betrayal.

And he hated the fact that he had fallen in love with Wendy.

* * *

"No guys not that innocence, the type of innocence that nothing can faze you again. Nothing you guys can do will shock me or make me think any less of you" Every girl sighed in relief, and once again she had the feeling that there a handful of people right now sighing in relief. Why was my mind being weird?

"Thank god I was panicking their kiddo" Cana sighed again. "I have never sobered up faster in my life until hearing that" Mira snickered at this while the rest chuckled softly.

"Wendy I do not think this is suitable for you no matter what you have seen-"

"I think Wendy can decide for herself what she can and cannot handle" Lucy once again coming to my rescue that i was silently thankful for.

"I think I know Wendy best" Carla glared at Lucy, a small stare off between them glaring at each other. I felt the small hairs on the back of my neck stand up as everyone watched to see what would happen.

Lisanna interrupted breaking the tension between the two before any more shots could be fired.

"Okay now back to the game, Ever I believe you were going to strip" Ever getting the hint stood up and moved to the middle of the group. Carla huffed and moved to sit with Virgo and Aries who we had forgotten about. They were both wide eyed and mouths slightly opened as they watched Ever preform. And only with my dragon hearing I heard; 'Should I punish her?' from Virgo. Who looked in awe as Ever began to remove more articles of clothing.

* * *

**On the roof**

Elfman was having a small, no scratch that. A massive nose bleed; and he along with every male that wasn't in a relationship had a growing bludge press against their shorts.

This was turning out to be a very interesting night.

If they hadn't needed to go to therapy before which they were still badly in need of, they would now.

* * *

As Evergreen came to the close of the two minutes strip tease a roar of hooting began around the group.

When Ever had placed back on all pieces of clothing she did she look at me. And with a sinking realization did I know that it was now my turn.

"Wendy interrogation or Humiliation?" Ever grinned. Terrified of humiliation I chose the first. After, Levy kissing Lucy, and Ever's strip tease I wasn't all that keen on what they had in store for me.

"Interrogation"

"Alright, well I would ask you who you like but we all know your into Romeo so….Would you lose your virginity to him?"

Everyone was holding their breath, Mira having her fingers crossed and was smiling wildly and Carla leaning in to hear to hear my answer.

* * *

**OKay guys i am sorry i haven't updated sooner!  
**

Well i thought i would like to share something with you that happened to me on the holidays. (I live in Australia). I went up to visit my mum in QLD, and when my little brother went to preschool i took my other little brother, as the good big sister i am to Archery.

There were two classes one for 6-10 year olds and my class 10 years and above.

Anyway the instructer decided to dress up as a knight. We had long bows.

He said he would stand out there and be a live target. He was wearing, the vest, jeans, a shield and helmet.

What could go wrong?

The arrows had been removed with the metal ends and replaced with rubber, but being hit with one was like being hit with very hard cricket ball.

Tha class began shooting getting close but notting hitting him, he didn't look worried.

The first shot hit his shield. The second one i missed.

So with the last on since we were only allowed three at a time i took my time aiming.

And guess where i got him.

In the face below the left eye.

**YOU HAD NO IDEA HOW SMUG I FELT!**

When he told us to collect the arrows he walked up to me and asked if i took lessons, i dont. He said i was the first person all weel to get a kill shot. He said he wasn't really worried about the other people they were just aiming aimlessly so they didn't have a high chance, but me on the other hand i was the onlt threat out there, so when i was aiming he actually had to pay attention. **My ego just got bigger. **My mum said if it gets any bigger i would have to start hanging my head out the car window. (For the record, im not stuck up or anything. But it was good knowing i excelled at something other then black mailiing siblings)

So for the secon round.

I while i was taking my time aiming and he was there out there again, waiting for me to shoot. I waited and waited for the chance when he wasn't paying attenion to me before shooting (i must be mean im going to hell i know) i got him on the arm, to which i yelled out "Sorry!" which he replied "YOUR SAYING THAT BUT YOUR LOADING YOUR BOW AGAIN!"

i just found that really funny thought i would share that.

**NOW GO MY MINIONS AND REVIEW!**


	5. Cana's secret

**Wendy POV**

"_Wendy interrogation or Humiliation?" Ever grinned. Terrified of humiliation I chose the first. After, Levy kissing Lucy, and Ever's strip tease I wasn't all that keen on what they had in store for me. _

"_Interrogation" _

"_Alright, well I would ask you who you like but we all know you're into Romeo so….Would you lose your virginity to him?"_

_Everyone was holding their breath, Mira having her fingers crossed and was smiling wildly and Carla leaning in to hear to hear my answer._

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

With my dragon slayer hearing I could hear the deep inhale of breath in anticipation. Though Mira has her crossed fingers proudly on display, I did notice Lucy and Levy both have crossed fingers at the sides.

"W-what!? T-that's crazy I'm only sixteen!" It sounded like an excuse less like a fact.

"That didn't stop me kiddo, it was behind the guild in the back of a cargo carriage with-" Cana begun before she was elbowed silent by Lucy with a glare of warning, but a peak of curiosity was in her eye. She would have known the answer to that if I wasn't in the room as she thought she was doing me a favour. But in fact I was insanely curious as to whom it was as well. Was it a guild member?

"Wendy, please answer the question" Mira said sweetly. But if I didn't know better I would think she was merely being polite if it wasn't for the evil glint in her eye.

"U-um well I guess I would" I knew the answer; I had known it for a long time. I would lose it to him. But I want to be in a relationship first. "He's the only guy who's the same age as me" I tried to redeem myself.

"What about the Pizza boy?" Levy asked. The pizza boy was just the pizza boy, Mira when she said she was too tired in fact to cook would order pizza for the guild, she would send me out to retrieve it.

"What do you mean?"

"The pizza boy is your age; you could go out with him?" She questioned.

"I barley know him!"

"Please kiddo, Mira could make a pizza in zero point five seconds if she wanted to. She was trying to set you up, but you know that failed…"

"WHAT!" They all blinked surprised at my outburst. "Were you all aware of this?" They guiltily looked away. I mumbled a small string of curse words under my breathe.

"Well I just kind of got carried away…" Mira tried to explain. I sent a glare at her that could rival Erza's. Even she looked a little uneasy. "But it did bring something into light that I hadn't seen before"

"And what was that?"

"Romeo. He got slightly jealous and through a red ball of flame at the Pizza guy" Mira explained.

"But he said he was aiming at Natsu and missed" the girls burst out in loud snorts laughing.

I couldn't believe I hadn't realized this earlier.

"Yeah…Romeo 'missed'" Using bunny ear finger to empathise the point.

* * *

**On the roof**

The boys were still dumbstruck by Wendy's confession. And the dragon slayers couldn't help but feel a little protective of the little dragon slayer.

"But I don't _*sob*_ want her _*Sob*_ to grow up" Natsu cried in his scarf. All men feeling a sense of dread in the stomach. Yet they couldn't help but they couldn't help but feel a little cocky on Romeo's behalf.

Laxus who was lying next to the young teen, went to elbow him in the ribs playfully to congratulate him realised he wasn't there.

"Romeo?" Laxus called out softly.

"What where is he?" Natsu asked concerned.

"I don't know he's gone!"

The mages beginning to freak out silently stood up and looked around for the teen from the roof.

"Where did that little shit go" Gajeel growled. "I swear to god if he gets us busted I'll shove a cactus right up his-"

"Well that wouldn't be manly" Elfman interjected.

"Gajeel he probably went home" Gray said.

"Right after her little confession?" Gajeel argued.

"It doesn't add up, if I heard a confession like that I would stick around and hope to hear more" Loke pondered.

"He's a good kid he wouldn't be doing anything stupid" Natsu defended him.

"I think we should all go back to listening" Freed said who hadn't even gotten up as he was still engrossed in the girls conversation.

"Yeah, and its Cana's turn next" Loke said grinning. "I want to get the dirt on her" The males grinned obnoxiously.

* * *

"Cana truth or dare?" I asked.

"I'll do something knew tonight, as I don't feel like running down strawberry street naked (**much to the boys disappointment)**, truth"

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" Everyone leaned closer in. Cana sniggered at the group's curiosity.

"Well if you must know it was….Loke. I had come back from a mission and I had these painful cramps in my leg, and Loke the gentleman he is offered to 'uncramp' me. It led to some very hot sex behind the guild in the back of cargo carriage" She grinned at the memory.

Once we all regained the ability to think straight our response was the same.

"WHAT!" Cana just shrugged.

"Sometimes he opens his own gate and comes to pay me a visit" She said.

"WHAT!" We yelled.

"Yeah, this seems a good time than ever to mention that were dating, for two months now"

"WWHHAATT!"

"I need to make a ship name!" Mira said in deep thought. "How about….Lona? It had the LO from Loke, and the NA from Cana. The first two letters from Loke and the last two from Cana?"

"It's alright for now, I guess"

* * *

**On the roof**

Loke was grinning like a fool. While the man gave him looks of disbelief. Unable to wrap their head around the fact that Loke was dating Cana, their precious resident drunk.

Cana turned to Lucy.

"Lucy truth or dare?"

"Umm…Dare?"

"I dare you too…

* * *

**Sorry it was such a small chapter, but could i ask for some help for the next dare, leave it in a review or PM box thank you!  
**

**And i have posted a new story called "mental Hospital" Go check it out!**


	6. grow some balls

**Wendy's POV**

"I have to do what?!" Lucy panicked.

"Oh, you heard me" Cana said leaning back smugly.

"I don't think I could do that!" Lucy blushed furiously.

"Lucy if it makes it easier for yourself…I volunteer" Mira said smiling sweetly. Lucy was dared to play with someone's boobs of her choice for one minute, but with a catch, she has use her face.

"Are you sure?"

"I've had worse on photo shoots"

"Like what!"

"We'll talk about that later" She said with a wink, it was common knowledge that Lucy wanted to be a model. And Mira was her inspiration.

"…Okay…" She said as she crawled over on her hands and knees towards Mira. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cana barely holding in laughter as she watched what was about to unfold. Even I couldn't help but feel strangely excited and nervous to see this happen. Lucy gave a small and sympathetic smile at Mira, before she planted her head between the Mira large breasts.

"What does she have to do know?" Ever asked Cana. Cana just loved to put people in awkward situations. Cana ignored the question.

"Lucy if you don't do anything with this golden opportunity, I'll make this longer" Cana warned smirking, oh, she was just loving this awkward situation.

Lucy licked slightly between the mages breast up and down and I heard light sucking noises.

"Are you giving her a Hickey?" Lisanna asked smirking. Despite what Lucy was doing, wouldn't it be kind of weird for Lisanna to see her sister in this situation? How close of a relationship did they have?

"Good on you gurl" Cana boosted, her slured speech returning. Lucy repositioned her head so now it was in front of Mira's breast, and she gently bit on the front of her boob. I heard a slight moan from Mira from this, only just audible for my hearing. I felt my face going red and I could practically feel Carla's gaze glaring at me. Just what was her problem?

Lucy pulled her head back her face practically steaming in embarrassment. I am so happy I wasn't in Mira's situation right now. And not just because of what I could have gone through, but the fact that I wasn't as _gifted _in the breast department. Pure embarrassment right there.

"Well Luce, to be honest I didn't think you had that in you" Cana beamed proudly.

"Okay I think we should call this game quiets (_Cana groans)_ as I don't feel like running down Strawberry Street naked tonight. So how about we just get our blankets and food and watch a movie?" Lisanna suggested. The girls nodded in responses. Minus Cana

* * *

**On the roof**

There were a thin line of nose bleeds coming from the boys. One by one as they slowly recovered stood up. Natsu was the only one remaining on the roof. He lay still peering emotionless into Lucy's apartment.

"Come on we better get out here, I don't want Titania on our asses" Gajeel grumbled.

"Yeah, if Mira found us out here were toast" Laxus agreed.

"I don't want Lucy to get Virgo to punish me again" He rubbed his back side at the memory. But to be fair he shouldn't have walked in on her having a shower, and offer to _rub her down slowly_. (This was before he was going out with Cana)

It took a few more death threats about what the women would do to them if they got caught, before they got a response from Natsu.

And as Natsu walked a little apart from the group on the way home, he was wondering what this strange feeling he was having in his pants.

* * *

**Romeo's POV**

I was sitting at the bar while Laki worked the morning shift. The guild was a bright and as cheerful as usual. But I could barely pay attention to it. Laki walked over with a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong Romeo?"

Shrug.

"Girl problems?" She asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Working to long with Mira had done things to her. It was time she worked in another part of the guild. Or soon she'll be playing match-making with Mira. And one demon was enough. The guild couldn't handle two on Valentine's Day!

Shrug.

"So tell me"

"I'm not going to tell a girl my problem when her bedroom is a torture chamber"

She chuckled. "Ah, so this is about Wendy" She smiled sweetly.

"I never said that!"

"It's what you didn't say. So spill"

"No, I'm not telling you my problems-"I was cut off while Laki was cleaning a practically sharp knife in her hands.

"You know, those devices in my room aren't just for show. I often use them to find what people keep from me. It would be a shame if I had to use it on you, and you're still so young. Don't make me do that Romeo" Her voice the sound of false sympathy, her eyes held a dangerous glint.

I gulped.

Maybe it would be _that bad_ telling her my problem…right?  
"It's kind of petty, but last night I found out…" I couldn't tell her I was on Lucy's roof ears dropping on the girls sleep over. Or I would be in one if those torture devices faster than blinking. "By a reliable source that Wendy has _done things_" I said.

"So let me guess so you feel betrayed in some way that Wendy hadn't done those things with you. So now you're having a big sook about it" That was more or less right. But the way she said it made me seem even pettier.

"I just thought she was still innocent"

"She's sixteen years old. She would be curious; it's only natural. I know I was when I was her age" I felt my face heat up as she explained such a personal note on her life.

"Um…Thanks?"

She gave me a pointed look. And put up her hand and made the come-here motion. I leaned in and so did she. But she did the last thing I expected. She grabbed the back of my head and whacked it into the bar counter. To anyone outside the guild this would be abuse, but in the guild, fights and mayhem and near death experiences were only normal. They were our day to day lives. I loved Fairy Tail.

"Romeo, I'm going to give it to you straight. Grow some balls and ask her out we all know you like her"

"Does she know this?!" I panicked. My life would be over!

She laughed and shook her head.

"And we all know she-"She was cut off by a loud bang as the guild doors swung open welcoming the males of the group.

"We all know she?" I tried to egg her on, I felt like she was going to let on something big slip.

"You'll learn in time" And she turned away carrying out a large tray of drinks to guild members.

"Oi, Romeo. Where did you go last night?" It was Natsu pulling out a chair next to me.

"Ah, I was just tired. I went home" I lied when in fact I felt like I had been trampled on.  
"That's a shame because last night we all learned that-"Natsu was silence by an invisible force. But that force was soon discovered as Natsu spat out ice from his mouth that was used to silence his words. He turned face his rival.

"What was that for ice stripper?!"

"You dumb ass! Don't you get it already?!" A tick appearing on his forehead.

"Don't get what?!"

"That _thing_ about last night!"

"What thing?" His irritation growing and so did mine.

"That thing with Romeo"

"What about me?"

"Nothing kid" He sighed.

"What!" Natsu and I yelled.

"Drop it kid"

"NO tell me-"I was cut off by the door opening and revealing the Fairy tail women.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

Mira nudged me in the shoulder.

"Don't forget what I taught you, flirt a little…" Mira smiled.

"I think she is too young to be dating" Carla huffed.

"I think she is the perfect and mature age to be dating" Lucy said easily.

"She's not that mature, she's still a kid" My irritation grew at Carla's words.

"I'm not a kid Carla" I said stiffly.

"Wendy-"

"You can't always control me and tell me what to do!" The group stilled and I felt my arms shake at my side in anger. "I understand you mean well, but you can't control all aspects of my life and expect me to comply with all of them. That isn't fair and I don't like the way you think you can do that. Carla I love you but can you give me some space? I really do understand you mean well but you have to let me make my own choices. Otherwise I will never learn what's best for me. Even if you think you're doing the right thing" The group said nothing and I could tell they were feeling a little awkward in their situation. But thank fully I didn't catch any other attention.

Carla just stared at me in shock; she turned to the side so only half her face was visible. I knew it was mean what I had done and while I had said it all I had felt guilty for it, but the fact that's she wasn't saying anything was just making it worse. I felt tension and guilt building up inside of me.

"I didn't mean to offend you Wendy, and I'm sorry I didn't think of what effect this had on you" I felt even guiltier, I was the worst friend. But it was better I say it now then late in our friendship. Carla turned and extended her wings and flew off.

I cast my face down and walked into the guild.

* * *

**Authors note**

This chapter was just for the fact that I could update, as I haven't in a while.

And I have a poll so please vote!

Go check out my other stories.

I feel like this story kind of gone downhill and apologise for that. I mostly just get reviews saying: **UPDATE**. Which aren't that encouraging. So yeah, I have started working on combined stories now as well as updates will be coming slower, but in the brighter side I gave holidays next weekend so I may just update a whole bunch.

**TIP: REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER, SAD BUT TRUE. (IM SURE OTHER AUTHORS CAN RELATE TO THIS)**


	7. TEE HEE

**Romeo's POV**

Wendy was looking a little down when she walked into the guild, her face hidden behind her hair that she had out this morning.

"Oi! Wendy!" I ran over, she stopped and stared at me a little bit of pink on her cheeks. "I have something to ask you" Out the corner of my eye I saw Mira drop something but I paid no attention to it. Wendy's face went red.

"Y-yes Romeo?"

"It's been a while since we have hanged out; I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place later? I just got a new game in on the X-box…" Wendy looked between relief and annoyance, girls are weird…

"Um…Yeah that would be great. When?"

I scratched the back of my neck as I hadn't thought that far ahead. Just then Cana spoke up.

"Let's play a game. I want to hand out a bunch of dares" Cana's dares were known to be very humiliating; I didn't want to stick around.

"How about now?" I asked Wendy. She nodded fast and we ran out of the guild as fast as our feet would take us.

**Guild's POV**

"Well that worked well, those two are gone. And Wendy might actually get a move on in her relationship with Romeo…" Cana said.

Lucy sighed looking very relieved "That was just to get those two gone?"

The brunette nodded.

A number of people sighed around the guild.

"But" the brunette said. Everyone froze. "I do have some dares, don't give me those looks…these dares are for select few" She smiled sweetly. This did not make anyone feel better. And Lucy had a feeling this was going to contain her, sighing she took a seat.

"What do I have to do?" The blonde groaned.

**Romeo's POV**

"So, I haven't spoken to you in a while, what's been going on?" I asked Wendy who took a seat on the end of my bed; the door was open in case my father came home early from a mission. I was on the floor looking through a sea of games before I found the one I was looking for. I handed Wendy a controller and sat next to her, it didn't feel weird.

"Nothing much, I've been going on a few missions here and there. Evergreen has even offered to take me on an S-class mission with her" That surprised me. But Ever had taken a real liking to Wendy, a sister like bond. "What about you?"

I grinned "Can I tell you a secret. And you have to promise not to tell anyone, Gramps, Mira, Erza, Gildarts-"

"All life threatening people?"

"Yes"

"I promise"

"Natsu is going to steal another S-class mission and take me with him"

Wendy looked at me in shock, and then something else "Are you serious!" It was hard to tell if she was mad. "Romeo that's serious, you could die!"

"With Natsu I think I'll be fine"

"Romeo. I know I promised, but for the sake of your life. I will have to tell someone…"

**Cana's POV**

"Some of the dares are fun. Some are for your own good and others"

Many gulped. The select few were: Mira, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Evergreen.

"Let's get this over and done with" Erza said looking very grave.

"Okay, so my dares are. I'm sure some of us don't like the news we heard about Lisanna…How she was cheated on" Looking at the two demons of the guild, who were now currently looking very aggressive. "So I decided how about we pay them a visit" At saying this I knew I said the right thing. "So how about Mira and Erza take a little visit down to Sabertooth? But with a catch, you can't hurt anyone till 3pm. Mira don't look at me like that you'll make them look very nervous in demon mode, just imagine it. Two of Fairy Tails strongest mages goes down to Sabertooth paying a little visit. Mira in takeover mode, Erza reequipped into one of her most terrifying armours…and then just wait out the time until 3pm you'll make a lot of people nervous, so after sitting there for a while they're not going to expect you to beat them up all of a sudden" Reluctantly they nodded.

"And Lucy and Natsu…You have to hold hands for the whole day"

"What!" they said together!

"What if I have to pee?!" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Natsu blushed. They had been dating for a year and their relationship was still so innocent, it was cute. I ignored the question.

"And Evergreen" Who was now looking a little nervous at the prospect of having to hold hands with Elfman all day. "You have to look Elfman in the eye, and say the following words: '_I am manly!'_" Evergreen flushed. In theory it wouldn't sound too bad. In Prac it could be humiliating.

"Can I hold hands with him?" She asked, I shook my head smiling.

"…Fine…" Defeated.

"And there was someone else I was meant to dare who it is…." And seeing the white cat I pulled her back who was trying to sneak away. "Your dares the worst…" Her eyes going wide and her tail standing on end.

**Gray's POV**

I had been worried about Juvia; it was making me feel weird with her not spying on me all the time. And now that we had recently started dating I was expecting her to do that more, especially have we did _that!_ And now a few weeks after we did the deed she was holding herself up in her room.

It was most unlike her.

And then she was spouting all this stuff about giving me 30 babies, which seems a little extreme, and we're both just so young! I'm only 19 for Mavis's sake! After a while her house came into view, I slowed to a pace as I neared. I still didn't know what to say when I see her, and I was kinda nervous to see her as well

"Juvia open up!" No answer "You know I'll break in right?" I heard a small sound from inside, I almost missed it. But she was there and that's what mattered. She was at least alive. I heard the sound of footsteps nearing and the door swinging open, to reveal a very…_Unusual _Juvia. Her hair was in a blue mess, there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her eyes were pink as if crying. And she looked of mixed emotions. She was happy, annoyed, a moment of relief and looked very impatient.

And the strangest of all was that she wasn't throwing herself at me.

Which was strange…it was unnerving and was making me feel uncomfortable. It was so unlike herself.

"Gray-same? Juvia wants to know what you are doing here" her hand was firmly placed on the door and she was blocking the doorway.

"I wanted to see you, you haven't been at the guild lately….and then there was _that_ thing" I looked away awkwardly not meeting her eye. That was not the thing to say, as it upset Juvia. Tears came to her eyes and she was looking anywhere but me. This was awkward and was not the way I wanted this to go at all. There was tension everywhere around us, it worse than when I gave Natsu the talk.

"Juvia thinks you should go" She stepped back closing the door.

"Juvia wait!" I panicked and had no idea what to say. She thankfully paused and looked at me reluctantly, and only for a moment before she adverted her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in? I miss you" I said honestly. And for a moment I saw relief on her face before nodding her head and opening the door for me.

**Wendy's POV**

"Romeo I know I promised, but I'm doing this for the sake of your life" I wasn't about to let the guy I like go get himself killed.

He looked upset, before he looked up with an evil grin.

"Well that's okay" He said.

"What?"

"I guess I'll just have to _make_ you keep quiet" He raised his hands.

"Romeo…." My heart was pounding in my chest and I didn't know what to expect from the turn of events.

"And I'll make you _beg_ for me to stop"

"Make you stop?"

He nodded. He was standing in front of me, his eyes holding a wicked gleam.

"I will go to _any_ measures to make you keep quiet, I'll even do that" A small chuckle followed. I was official scared.

"I think I should leave" I stood up heading to the door but with a slight problem, Romeo was already at the door which was now closed and blocked. He was now cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"NO. You're staying and going to endure your punishment"

"Punishment? Have been talking to Laki?" Something crossed his face but I couldn't read it. Fear was pouring into me.

"And when I am done, you won't tell anyone about what I told you"

"I-I was doing it for your safety!" My knees were already beginning to feel weak.

"And now to punish you" Completely ignoring what I had just said. I tried to push past him.

"Where are you going?" A sick sound of playfulness in his voice, alarm risen up inside me. His grip on my forearm was strong. Standing side by side, I saw something in his eyes I never wanted to see again.

**Lucy's POV**

Holding hands with a guy you like for 24 hours. It sounds sweet, but it was the worst. Especially if your boyfriend is the most destructive person in the guild. With a little magic Natsu and my hand were now stuck together with Magic. At first it didn't bother us; we talked and ate-with slight difficulty, and then came the worst possible thing.

Natsu started another Brawl.

"AARRGGHH!" I yelled, he was fighting Elfman. Despite the fact that Natsu was fighting one handed his was doing well, but for how long? "NATSU! STOP!"  
"Scared Luce?" I couldn't see his face but I knew he was grinning.

"For my life? YES!" He only laughed in response. And now Natsu was on his next victim. "Can we please stop?" I whimpered but that was not heard over the loud sound of destruction and war that was happening around me. I don't mind Fairy Tail brawls, I really didn't. But being part of them was another thing, and it wasn't something I would ever be ready for. Like I had never been in more fear for my life, and that's says something.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"What?"

"Do your move!"

"What move?"

"The 'Lucy kick'!"

"Why!"

"You'll enjoy yourself?"

"I will n-"

"Trust me!"

He turned so he could face me, and done the one thing I could not protect myself from. The puppy dog look. "Natsu" I looked away, but he pulled our connected hands closer to him. This stopped me from being able to turn around. So I took refuge at looking the floor.

"Please Luceeeee" He said in a soft voice. It was so simple all I had to do was the Lucy kick, but it was such a strange request. And that request was starting to look like a golden ticket for the puppy eyes to go away.

"Why…."

"I want you to join in and have fun. If you just do the Lucy kick than you'll be joining in. Do it to anyone!" he beamed.

"But a lot of them are stronger; a Lucy kick won't keep them away…" And being one handed didn't help.

"I'll protect you!" His words melted my heart. And I knew he would always be there if I needed it. And I trusted this guy with my life.

"Let's do this! I smiled.

**Evergreen's POV**

Pulling him out of the guild brawl was almost harder than the S-class trials. And with the size of Elfman, he was not someone who could easily be pulled out of a fight. Especially when he was fighting someone like Natsu.

"Elfman!"

"Fighting was manly! Why would you pull a man out of a manly fight?" His brows scrunched together.

"Because I have something…." I was swallowing a lot of pride doing this. "I have something _manly_ to tell you" At hearing that word he let me lead him out of war tone-he knew well that I hated using the word _manly_-and I led him off to the booth in the corner. He followed quietly but was still confused but a little excited as well.

Reaching the booth I sat on the table with Elfman standing in front of me.

"What is it? What's the manly thing?"

I looked him in the eye, and I could see him very slightly squirm under my gaze-this was stupid as I had only ever turned him to stone once! I still hadn't said anything and I could tell he was starting to look concerned.

"I am…" Forcing myself not to look away "_Manly_" He was confused for a few seconds before he broke out into a grin. A little part of me died.

Because I still had to say it two more times!

"I know you are..." he said gently bushing some hair out of my face. He was mixing whatever this situation was, with something very _heart-to-heart_. And this was not that situation.

"I am manly" I said again in a more firm tone.

"Okay…"

"I am Manly" On the other side of the guild I could hear a certain brunette cackling evil. I really wanted to punch Cana right now. Elfman was looking at me quizzically before he sighed.

"I know you're a very manly-"I glared at him. "Or not…person" I knew I was being a little unfair. He didn't know I was being dared to say this, so he thought in one way or another that I was confessing something. And he also knew that I hated being called manly, yet I was just saying that I was so. And then I kind of gave him the 'stink eye' when he called me manly. So I was giving him mixed signals.

I pushed myself off the table and to my surprise Elfman stopped me. Before my feet could hit the ground he 'caught' me. So now I was being supported to his eye level. One of his arms was circled around my lower back and the other one under me. He grinned mischievously.

"Ever that was mean" he teased.

"W-What?"

"You can't just call yourself manly like that and think you just leave"

"I can't?" I grinned back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"No" He traced kissed along my collar bone, up my neck…."That's very unmanly"

Using the sexist voice I had "Then show me what is manly"

**Carla's POV**

The blue cat made its way towards me with a look of hopefulness. Indeed my dare was the worst. This horrible for a number of reasons.

"Carla" Said the male cat "You look very pretty today"

"Tch"

"And I brought you something today" _I wonder what it could be._ Even the voice in my head was sarcastic. "A fish, I caught it myself. Do you like it" It even had a red bow around it that was supposed to resemble the bow. 'it's the thought that's counts' Wendy would say.

"Ah, what a surprise happy. I could have never have seen this coming" If Happy heard my sarcasm he paid no attention to it.

"Do you like it?"

"It alright" Happy's eyes lit up.

"That's the first good thing you have said about my fish!" He looked so pleased with himself I found myself feeling a little guilty for how I have acted in the past to his kind acts.

"Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to know….Would you accept my fish?"

And here was my dare, the worst part had arrived.

"Yes, I'll take the fish" Happy's ears went flat against his head, disappointed.

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

"Happy-"

"I can catch another one if you want-"

"you weren't-"

"Will you please take it?"

A tick appeared on my forehead "I already said-"

"Why don't you like my fish Carla you always say no-"

"HAPPY I ALREADY SAID I WILL TAKE IT!" I guess from all the past times I had turned him down he was expecting me to say no this time as well, it made me feel worse. Happy looked up shocked unsure to believe my words. Then grinned.

**Wendy's POV**

Tears were in my eyes, one rolling slowly down my cheek. "R-Romeo…" My face twisted in pain "P-please stop!" I sobbed. He moved above me, his face grinning evilly. A rush of anger surged in me.

"Just say the words" His voice hissed in my ear. I shook my head my tears flowing. His hand lowered a few inches and attacked a different part of my body; he pushed his fingers roughly to my soft flesh. My body jerked upwards and I clamped my mouth shut refusing to give him any satisfaction to my pain. "Come one Wendy…just say the words…"

"Never!" My voice rose defiantly.

"Come on, I know you are enjoying it…" A laugh followed. But the sickening truth was I did enjoy it. I loved the way his hands touched my body, and for a whole new reason. But I wouldn't let him know that. I bit down on my tongue to make sure I would not give away any sound of pleasure.

_Mavis this was hard!_

"R-Romeo please stop this!" Doing my best not to stutter and keep my voice even was incredibly hard. He dug his fingers in harder and my body gave another jerk. The pressure was becoming too much…. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to focus on being anywhere but this room. Tried not to feel Romeo's hands on me, even though I liked the feel of them. I wanted to be anywhere but here, in this room, with Romeo. I tried to focus on my friends, tried to have the strength that they did.

"Come one Wendy…" he coaxed "Just say the magic words and all this will be over" I didn't want to look up, and see him over me. To see his eyes lit up and smiling. _And it wasn't helping that he was incredibly handsome!_ As sick as this situation was.

His fingers moved and I didn't dare open my mouth afraid it would give me away. A second hand followed, and more pressure was there. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I won't tell! I promise!" I yelled and thankfully Romeo moved away laughing, a look of triumph on his face.

"See that wasn't so hard" I flushed at his words. That wasn't hard! Anger gave another surge through me. I wanted to do nothing more than whack him on the back of the head. He held out his hand to me, I hesitated for a moment before taking it. He pulled me off his bed. I refused to look at him.

"Still mad about the tickle fight Wendy?" He grinned.

**Authors note**

**I would love to thank ****Redpunter ****for coming up with the dares from Cana. And next chapter we'll find out what happening over at Sabertooth and what's really wrong with Juvia. And tell me your views of the tickle fight in the last scene, did I lead you on perverts or did you see straight throw me?**

**And I have a poll so please vote. **

**And check out my other stories if your board all will be updated in the next day or two!**


	8. JUVIA

They made their way down the streets, which was warm in the summer air. But they did not care for the heat, or the looks they got, or who stood in their way.

Or why they stood out so much!

Mira and Erza were on a mission. One they would have done long ago if Lisanna had told them sooner.

Mira was in take-over mode and Erza in heaven wheel armour. They both dearly wanted to kill that deceiving, lying, brat of a bastard and nail is balls to the wall for all to see his family jewels for cheating on the youngest Strauss sibling.

"I hope he puts up a fight" the red head said with a wicked gleam in her eyes, Erza had been wanting a challenge for a while now. And Sting just might prove to be worthy.

"Oh, I want to hear him scream" The take-over mage chuckled darkly as a citizen darted out of their path. Their whole appearance screamed 'don't-piss-me-off-or-will-chop-off-your-head' type of attitude.

It worked well.

Not even the rune knights dare show themselves on the streets they walked upon, and with the reputation they had earned at the grand magic games, they were practically untouchable from the magic council.

Take away fairy Tail, and you deal with the citizens of Fiore, so not the town….

BUT THE COUNTRY ITSELF!

Nearing the guild both mages held identical sinister grins, a child wailed in his mother's arms as they passed.

Life of a Fairy Tail mage was something spectacular.

Pushing open the guild door's open, the echoing sound of falling plates and gasp/screams were very audible.

"Hi, were looking for Sting, where could we find him?" She used her soft voice, the one when she wanted something done, and it worked best on men.

Heart shaped eyes sprung from many of the guild occupants, and few from the girls. Erza scanned the crowd, looking for the bright blond hair.

A member steeped forwards "Um, he's out" It was a girl. She looked no older then thirteen and was timid looking.

Both mages exhaled a defeated sigh returning to their normal attire, casting one more hopeful look around the guild hall they returned to the streets.

"We could try their local park?" Mira asked.

"Whose, he dating now? Jenny?"

"She could be at a shoot, should we pay her a little visit?" Mira, a formal model and still in the top ten hottest mages/models in Fiore. Was looking excited at the prospect of crashing a fashion shoot.

"What could go wrong?"

Walking back down the streets with a bounce in their step.

RIP Jenny.

**Gray's POV**

"WHATTT!" I was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of shaved ice in my hands, choking on the ice and sprayed them all over the kitchen floor like little bullets. Juvia didn't seem to notice. I looked at her face, which was pale and clammy looking, to her abdomen. How long had she known, and not told me?

"Are you mad?"

I didn't say anything, how was I meant to reply to this? What do I say, how do I feel about this? I had been dating Juvia for a while now, and we have been sexually active for a while now as well. I was her first, and she was mine, so there was on chance it could have been anyone else… but the shock of it was still raw and red…

I was going to be a father…

A father…

Father.

One word that had just changed my life in a nanosecond.

But for the worst, or for the best?

Does that mean I have to marry her? I don't want her to be a single mother, and I do want to be in the child's life but, were just so young. I was 19 and Juvia was only 18 and she had such potential to go far in the wizarding world, and this would change everything for her.

And me.

What do I do?

A few tears rushed down her face, "I'm sorry" He voice choking on the world. I looked at her, _really_ looked at her.

Neither of us had meant this to happen, we had been so careful, she was on the pill and I was using condoms.

We had never been reckless about it.

But she was still saying sorry, like it was her fault. Like she had made it happen. I felt my heart crack in two, if anything it was my fault…

"Gray….Juvia is sorry; she didn't want this to happen…" I stood up and pulled her in a hug.

"Please don't be sorry... n-none of this is your fault" I squeezed her tight rubbing my hand on her back.

"I can-I can fix this….Juvia can fix this" She said determinedly. I pulled back to look at her questioningly.

"What are you saying Juvia?" Her face consorted in pain, twisting in an agonizing movement.

"Juvia?" She didn't answer, her face still twisted in pain. "Juvia?" My voice rising slightly, beneath my hands she felt frail, thin and weak. I moved one hand to the side of her body and I realised she had lost some weight.

A considerable amount of weight.

It was unhealthy.

"It's okay Gray….Juvia can get rid of the child out…" She let out a wail and sinking to the ground, her head almost hitting the corner of the table before I caught her, she was shivering in my arms. It was like she couldn't sense I was there. She struggles in my arms like she was trying to pull herself into a fatal position in my arms.

"Juvia!" I shouted but she did not respond. She let out another scream and flailed around….

What was happening?

Get rid of the child? Abortion, if that's what she wanted then I would support her, even though I am against abortion….if she wasn't ready…

She was just so weak and frail in my arms…. Could she survive child birth?

"Guild, I need to get her to the guild" And I rushed out of her apartment.


	9. Unfold

**Gray and the Guild**

The guild had returned to its normal behaviour, Elfman and Evergreen had gone off to a dark little corner to discuss what else Ever thought was manly.

Cana was urging Laki to give her another drink (Cana was a on a limit as she had to consider other guild mates).

And everyone who was anyone had taken to their respected tables as it was '_their'_ spot. And nothing could ruin this perfect day, conversations were juicy, everyone seemed to have a bounce in their step for no reason, it just couldn't get better. Nothing could ruin their day.

Absolutely nothing-

"Help I need…" Gray ran in with and unconscious Juvia his arm, her head lolled side to side a bit, her hair hanging over his arm and was pale. And the way she was pressed against his body (he was down to his boxes) made a lot of women eyes travel south "Wendy" He panted, "Wendy I need her now!"

No one moved for a solid ten seconds taking in the scene before any actions were taken. Cana was the first to move, she knew where Wendy was, Mira and Erza were out. And Natsu and Lucy had gone out (Hands still connected for 24 hours, they would be useless).

"I know where they are" And she darted out of the building. Gray moved towards the back of the guild where the infirmary was held. People watched them with interest and worry.

"Was she attacked?"

"What Happened?"

"We will get vengeance!"

"Is she sick?"

"How can I help?!"

"She so thin!" Gray ignored all of these. What was he going to do?

**~X~**

**Natsu and Lucy**

Lucy sat on her bed with her boyfriend beside her who was lying on his back, he had an excited look in his eyes, and adrenaline was pumping through his body. Surely after the brawl and the '_Lucy Kick'_ he would have calmed down.

But no, not Lucy's boyfriend.

Lucy watched his face; she followed his jaw line to his lips to his strong cheeks to his bright onyx eyes. She loved every bit of him. Her eyes lowered to his chest which was exposed by his parted vest. She loved the taunted muscles that ran down the core of his body, deep and tan, the way his muscles seemed to almost ripple when he moved at the simplest movements. She wondered what they would look like when they were hovering over her own exposed body beneath him? Naked and squirming under his intense gaze?

Lucy rubbed her thighs together in hidden frustration.

Oh, how she wanted him! Her body ached for him! She wanted him! And here he was lying silently on her bed while adrenaline pumped through his body leaving him with endorphins. So close yet so far!

Her hidden desire was driving her crazy, but, was she ready? Yes, Lucy was ready. But Natsu … that was left to be questioned. He didn't seem to know what she wanted … sexually. Or anything sexually for that matter. But Lucy, like every other female on the planet, had hormones.

And like every other male on the planet, he to, had raging hormones. Minus Natsu.

He was a special case.

Natsu watched Lucy carefully out of the corner of his eye in amusement. How he loved her, and it had nothing to do with her body. Though, he and his sock late at night found that her body was just a _little_ bonus.

Not that Lucy would ever know that!

Natsu wished to live to a ripe old age, surrounded by grandchildren who would become proud members of Fairy Tail!

His future _Fire Breathers_!

But he watched Lucy who was unconsciously biting her lip and was rubbing her thighs together. Natsu knew what she wanted.

And yes he was oblivious until he had a recent talk about the true power of his '_might warrior' _could really do. And all the signs that Lucy had be giving him the last few months hit him harder than hammer to face by Erza on crack.

And even these small signs of, lip biting, thigh rubbing, squirming and hidden moans could no longer be ignored.

And Natsu wanted her! The smell of sweat on her body from the early brawl lingered on her, (She refused to shower with him attached to her) and with a new scent. He had smelled this before on her briefly … it was something Lucy-like. It wasn't her perfume, which had long since faded away. It _was_ Lucy, but stronger and muskier. Something that is pure feminine. And it was pure Lucy.

It made Natsu feel something tingle in his groin; it was a tiny sensation of bliss. He inhaled deeply, and there it was again. That same deep Muskie smell of femineity. Curse his sensitive nose!

And it was beginning to drive him crazy!

And there was a question that had been bothering him since yesterday morning, what does Lucy's cake taste like?

Stealing another look at the blonde, he knew what she wanted. And he defiantly knew what he wanted!

She wasn't looking at him, hell! She looked anywhere but him! Natsu growled deeply that shocked Lucy from her thoughts, staring at him with a questioning gaze.

"Don't tell me your hungry again Natsu-"She teased. Natsu pulled on their connected hands yanking her down towards him. Yelping she landed across his chest, breast pressed against his chest that seemed to almost enlarge at the impact creating a nice view for Natsu.

Lucy blushed heavily, looking at her boyfriend she knew she was screwed. Lying on top of a hard chest aroused her, and she could feel everything below her. She could feel how their bodies fit together and just where his manhood pressed against her thigh. She bit her lip and turned away. The celestial mage wanted Natsu, but he was oblivious to her … _needs_.

And she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news while they were connected together. It just seemed unfair.

She could feel his hot gaze on her without her turning to look at him, making her blush even heavier. Her cheeks that were once pink had dusted down to a light red. She felt another growl leave his body, deep and strong that she could feel vibrate through his chest and feel on her own.

It turned her on!

She pressed her thighs together, head lying on his chest and out of sight. Natsu wanted to play and Lucy wanted …..

This was going to kill her one day!

"Luce" He breathed, his breath tickling her neck. His free hand touched the back of her exposed leg, just a little below the hem line of her short skirt. His hands were warm against her skin, his whole body felt warm against her skin. Lucy met his eyes and stilled.

She knew what she wanted. And Natsu knew what she wanted. It was a silent communication that explained everything!

Lucy pushed herself up and leaned so her face was hovering over Natsu's her golden hair falling like a curtain around their heads. Natsu grabbed the back of her leg and pulled it up so it was straddled over one hip, and Lucy pulled the other one over. She liked the feel of this position, the way she sat straddled over his body. She rose up and looked down at him smiling.

The feel of Lucy over him aroused Natsu. And because Lucy was wearing a skirt, with her legs spread straddling his body his manhood was firmly pressed against her underwear, and if Natsu turned his head just a little he could see a peak of lacy red underwear! And to feel how _close_ he was made him crazy, and more aroused then before. He could feel the tightening in his pants against her and Lucy sighed so softly that not even Natsu could hear it. She liked the feel of it! He grinned at her.

The blonde moved her hips back and forth slowly, little pushes against his body, getting a feel of it. And there it was … that little bulge that pressed against her womanhood rising up. Getting bigger and bigger! Until It was straining against his pants. It made her feel powerful, this position felt good.

His hand sneaking under her skirt and ventured up. Resting briefly on her ass before rising higher and half till they rested on her hip. Licking his lips, he used his one free hand and pushed her to the side so she rolled of carefully (It was hard with their hands connected). And this time Natsu rolled carefully over her, her legs parting so he could rest comfortable between them.

Natsu rubbed against her, letting her feel the large bulge that was pressing against her.

"Nnngh!" She moaned, she was _so_ sensitive he smirked. Natsu rubbed harder against her. And there was that sweet musky smell again. Pulling away from her he lower his head a little, his arm extended out in front of lying next to Lucy's body to where they were still connected. But it was still comfortable.

"Na-Natsu … What are you doing?" Her voice mixed between shyness and excitement. His free hand travelled down while he held eye contact with her. Grabbing her underwear he tugged at it, Lucy raised her hips and he shimmied it down her smooth toned legs. Discarding it to the floor he used his thumb and forefinger to touch around her sex, she was already wet. He slipped a finger in and another sound of bliss left her lips. Softly he pushed it in and out, and getting faster and faster Lucy raised her hips more, and then slid in another finger, he moved them around feeling the softness inside her which almost felt hot. He watched her face. The way her eyes lit up, and her back would arch, or when he could feel her tightening around his fingers. He was doing this to Lucy, it made him excited that he could bring her pleasure. He met Lucy's eyes again with a mischievous smile.

And this was the moment Lucy knew she was screwed.

"Are you ready Luce?" He smirked seductively.

Lucy smiled.

**~X~**

**Wendy and Romeo**

She looked at him out the corner of her eye, she had a mix of impulses that included pushing him down and making out with him and hitting him over the head for tickling her into submission.

_The bastard._

The bluenette thought back to the oldest Strauss siblings words '_just flirt a little'_ she said, '_teach me how to flirt'_ is what she wanted to say. Well sitting here right now I was having an awfully hard time doing so. Not that I have said anything _yet_, I just didn't know what to say. So I went with Casual conversation.

"Lucy was telling me about the time Natsu took her on an S-class mission, Gray and Erza went after them" Wendy said, her plan was maybe telling him the consequences of it he would change his mind.

"Yeah I heard that was a bit of trouble … but I think we'll wing it" _Idiot_.

"And have two S-class mages come after you?" She smirked.

"I think we can out run the two demons"

"Ahhh, your funeral" She smiled and he dropped his controller and turned to look at her.

He put his hand on my thigh and looked at me in the eye with a sorrowful look. _Damnnnn…._

"Make sure to tell my store then Wendy when I'm gone, I hope I will be missed" the bluenette flushed deeply and looked away pouting.

"I hope they skin you alive" Wendy joked, he chuckled.

"Will _you_ miss me when I'm gone?" _Because they killed him or he went on an S-class mission_? Either way same result. But at the same time all the bluenette could think is '_He's touching me, He's touching me' _on a chant.

I pushed him in the shoulder "Yes"

He broke out into a grin. "Then … can I do something?"

We were sitting on his bed still playing his game and his hand was on my thigh, and it did not help that Wendy had an incredible imagination that ran just as wild as Lucy's. _Kiss me, Kiss me, Kiss me, Kiss Me_. Is all her mind said.

"…. Uhhhh"

Romeo continued on "I just want to try something…" He leaned forward and used his other hand to brush aside the piece of fallen hair from the side of my face, his face inching closer. My ears already pounding with blood and before I could do or say anything or even comprehend anything, his lips crashed into mine.

She looked so nervous and flushed. How long I had waited for this! I parted her lips with my own and darted in my tongue inside. Everything about her felt perfect.

And before the young teen pulled away from the girl he had been pining over for about a year and a half, all he could think was:

_Shit, I've fallen in love with the dragon!_

**~X~**

**Juvia and Gray**

Gray laid his young girlfriend on the infirmary bed, which sheets were white and rough and beds mattress felt as if made of cardboard and straw. A moan escaped her lips and Gray's brow scrunched together. _What was happening to her_? She was normal in her house (as normal as it gets when you find out your girlfriends pregnant) and then she just … _what happened_. Her body had gone ridge and fatal like.

The door opened and Gray turned to see an old woman with long pink hair with two long strands hanging beside her face and the rest up in a high pony table and wore a warp around cape with horns attached. If there was one female outside of Fairy Tail that made Gray nervous it was Porlyusica … For her to come all of this way someone must have alerted Master, since these two were chummy. Gray scrambled around the bed to extend his hand in greeting.

"Thank you for doing this-"

"Get away smelly human" She snapped, taking one look at Gray who dropped his hand instantly "You smell the worst, put some clothes on. This is an infirmary. No need to impress your lady friend while she's unconscious" Gray looked down to see he was in his jeans and no shirt. Scrambling to find them he turned to face Porlyusica.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I need you to tell me what happened. What was the incident?" Gray recounted everything that happened. And as soon as he finished she had an answer for him.

"Well first of all, it looks like she's been starving herself. Fainting would be a big side effect and then there's morning sickness. Those two don't mix well" Gray knew Porlyusica was good at what she did. Even better than the doctors of Fiore! If she chose to be one….

But he knew that wasn't that case here. He could feel it. Something else happened to Juvia.

"But she said … She said she was going to _get rid of it_ … and then she just collapsed. And I could be wrong … but she was the cause of why she's here …"

"And you're the ignorant mage who ejaculated into her" Gray blushed deeply in embarrassment "You are just as much responsible as she is"

"Yes ma 'dam" He forced the words out of his mouth; Master would have gone a long way to drag Porlyusica out here as fast as he did. So he wasn't going to pick a fight with her.

"Now, what is her speciality?"

"Her what?"

"Baka. What magic does she use? Or does your simple mind not comprehend that?"

"It's- _and by the way it does_\- water magic. She _is_ water at the same time. She's one of the four elementals" Gray said with a bit of pride. For a moment Porlyusica couldn't find words.

"Well that's _very_ _advanced_ magic. To be water at the same time … And you said she wanted to get rid of it?"

Gray nodded. He studied the older woman's face; it was like the he could see the cogs working in her brain. Ticking and moving and putting something together.

"I'll run some test on her"  
"But you don't have magic-"He was cut off from her glare that seemed to freeze his body where he stood.

"I may have come from Edolas, a land that was born without magic. But if you have ever listened to your master you would know that magic isn't born within the land. But in the person. Ask your friend Cana, she, like me was born without magic. And so was Erza. But if they _believe_ or have the _will_ they can obtain it. And when you do, even if you used the tiniest bit. The magic twins itself inside of you. And once it there, it's part of you. And your life depends on it. Master Makarov taught me that, and I found my speciality within healing" Gray was stunned. He stood looking at her as she made her way towards Juvia who was breathing softly. Porlyusica turned to see Gray still standing there.

"Get out of here you smelly human! And get your clothes back on!"

**~X~**

**Cana, Wendy, Romeo, Marco and Wakaba**

Cana charged down the street and jumping out of the way of pedestrians. She knew where Wendy was, which was why she was the first to act. But her mind kept slipping back to Juvia and Gray, what had happened to her little obsessive-stalker-buddy? She raced faster down the streets of Magnolia with motivation. And seeing the little blue house at the end of the street she burst into it, startling two old and drunk men at a table. Marco and his drinking buddy Wakaba.

"Mavis Cana! What are you doing here?" They stood up in greeting.

"Where's Wendy?"

"Wen- What? Cana you Baka, my child is Romeo. Not Wendy" He chuckled good naturedly.

"Your drunk Cana" Wakaba smiled.

"No she's here" Cana protested.

"I think I would know if my son had a girl over-"Marco's face dawning on what he said and looked at his best buddy.

"_Shit_" They said together and made their way down to Romeo's room at the end of the house stomping as loud as they could.

"Hmm, I hope when I open the door I don't see anything I don't want to!" Marco said loudly. Wakaba joining in.

"Yeah! We old men don't want nightmares to our _dying_ day!" Cana laughed behind them.

Marco put his hand on the door handle and inhaled deeply. "Here we go … "And pushed the wooden door open.

And throughout the yelling and stomping the two teens had managed to remain oblivious to it all. And there they were… Romeo lying on his back on his bed feet hanging off with Wendy lying on top of him. They were like leaches sucking at each other's faces. Romeo's arm wrapped around Wendy's waist holding her down to him. The two old geezers turned white and jaws dropped to the ground in disbelief.

And the best part was (and the worst for Marco and Wakaba) is that they didn't stop, or notice them in the doorway staring.

But Juvia needed Wendy right now, so it was time to break-up the newly we-got-together couple. Cana was the first to speak.

"So I guess they aren't shy with public affection!" She smirked as the two teens jumped apart in a clumsy mess on the floor.

**~X~**

**Erza and Mira**

They had returned in victory! After hunting down Jenny and Sting they made their way back to the guild, bright smiles on their faces. They walked in to see a very anxious guild sitting around sullenly.

"Did master find out about the damages already?" Panicked the two. Their question was returned with blank stares. They guessed not …

"No one died right?" Joked the red head to lighten the mood, no one laughed or smiled.

"Juvia is in the infirmary, Gray brought her in" informed Levy who was looking sullen and anxious. The two females tensed looking at one another worriedly. What had they missed?

"What happened?" The take-over exclaimed.

"Where's the bastard!" The monster demanded! Erza had settled on the idea that it was Gray who caused this. The guild cringed down at their tables. They knew as much they did. And worse when they asked Gray he told them to piss of. Eventually they left him to be alone. It had been a long morning and the afternoon had only just come around. Things were going to be stressful.

The guild doors burst open again and five new people entered the room. Wendy who was quickly escorted to the infirmary by Cana hurriedly. And Marco and Wakaba were dragging Romeo off to the side of the building for some serious talking.

"What's going on?" They asked again, but no one could answer them. They watched as Wendy disappeared behind the infirmary doors.

**~X~**

**Gray and Juvia**

Juvia awoke to see many heads popping into her vision. But only one mattered at the moment, Gray. He looked so worried! Guilt plagued her. Juvia adverted her gaze away instantly. For months and months Juvia would have killed to see him so flustered and worried around her, but now she wanted curl up in a ball of shame in Bosco. And just be far, far away. She looked to see who else was with her, a lady with pink hair and Wendy. The lady with the pink hair leaned in with a stern gaze.

"My name is Porlyusica. What you need to know is that I am here at Makarov's request you smelly human. So don't think you can order me around" She stood back up straight.

"Uhh … Hi" Was the only intelligent response that Juvia could think of. Porlyusica looked as if she wanted to say something else but Gray interjected quickly.

"_What did you do?!_" It was hard to tell if he was upset or angry or maybe both. But all Juvia could do was squirm under his gaze.

"Juvia … Juvia did something … stupid" She looked around at the other people and paused, pushing out a silent message to them. They seemed to have got the message and Porlyusica closed the door behind her and muttered what sounded like '_brats'_ under her breathe. Now it was only Gray and Juvia left in the room.

"_What did you do_?" He repeated and this time Juvia cringed.

"Juvia …"

"I want you to start from the beginning" his eyes that looked almost black with the faint hue of dark blue in them seemed frosted. Anger was behind them. And somehow Juvia knew that Gray knew what Juvia did was deliberate. There was no way to talk her way out of this. It was best to start from the beginning like Gray had said. Juvia would tell him the truth.

Juvia sighed before started talking.

**~X~**

**Lucy and Natsu**

The couple laid on Lucy's bed which was bathed in the afternoon sunlight. And with her Dragonslayer curled up beside her and his hot body temperature it was nice. A normal person would have pushed him away for the heat to be uncomfortable. But Lucy liked it.

They laid in a spooning position. Natsu arm wrapped around her chest and the other beneath her head holding her to his chest, like a protective embrace.

"Hey Luce…." He asked wearily.

"Mmmm?"

"What does your cake taste like?"

There was a pause before Lucy went "Huh?"

"Your cake, what's it like?"

"What do you mean? You've eaten my cake all the time … sometimes without me knowing or getting me permission …" Lucy stopped when she heard Natsu laughing at her, his chest shaking against her back.

"No, that's not what I meant you weirdo" He said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well what do you mean?" And Lucy turned to face him. He smiled and pulled his arm away so it trailed down her back, the blonde shivered at the touch. It traced down her thigh and back up so it was lightly touching over her sex.

Poking it gently he said "What does you cake taste like?" Lucy looked at him quizzically before she came to realisation and then horror.

"Why would you ask me what it taste like?! What do you think I do in here?"

"Well now that I think about it. I have walked in on you in the past … you know … touching yourself" Lucy blushed heavily before challenging back. Natsu had not realised the context in his words or what he was implying.

"It's not like I haven't cleaned your house before and found cummy socks on the floor!" And this time it was Natsu's turn to turn bright red. Both equally embarrassed.

"Well … That's not what I meant! I swear!" he protested.

"Then what did you mean?!" The blonde monster challenged again. Natsu sent a silent pray to Mavis that he had his arm already around her in case he needed to restrain her form attacking his face.

"Well the other day … Gajeel and Gray gave me '_the talk'_" he admitted shyly and Lucy stared at him in shock, no words to describe her thoughts. He waited for her to say something but she continued to stare at him in wonder. How had he gone without '_the talk'_ into his late teen years?

"Shut up!" Natsu pouted and Lucy smiled at his embarrassment. He was so cute! "And they were talking about what girls _you-know-what's_ tasted like. Gajeel made a joke guessing what Wendy tasted like …"

"_He what_!" But Natsu continued to talk, what he had to say trumped what Lucy had to fume about.

"Shhh I'm trying to speak right now! And he said he guessed she would try like Blueberry's. And every girl had a different tasting cake. So I was wondering what yours taste like?" Lucy who thought of Wendy like a under long lost sister was still fuming. She was an idol to Wendy and some dark hair brute just made a crude comment about Wendy! When the celestial mage got her hands on him! There would be no realm he could jump into! But she would put that aside for now and focus on the true context of her mates words. And force the urge of torturous pain down and deal with Gajeel later.

"Uhhhhh?" Lucy wanted to hit Natsu for thinking that she knew what _she_ _tasted_ _like_, but she also knew that's not what he meant. She turned on her charming smile on Natsu and used the most seductive voice she had. "Well, I don't know Natsu … But if you really want to find out the maybe you should go down there …" He had only fingered her before making love to her. But now she wanted him to eat her out! The mere prospect of it was making her wet!

Natsu eyes gleamed with something predatory. "Would you like that?"

"Hmmm" She hummed.

"Do you want me to?" He asked seductively using his free hand to travel south. She moaned again. He loved the effect he had on her! His other hand that was under Lucy's head was connected to her hand. And as quickly and gently as he could her pulled on it forcing her to flip over onto her back looking up to him. Now that he was hovering over her he lowered down not breaking eye contact with her. Until his head was right in front of her entrench again did he get to business.

And it was safe to say the neighbours could hear everything.

**~X~**

**Juvia and Gray**

"When Juvia found out she was pregnant she was worried about what Gray-sama would think! Juvia worried if he would still want to be with her … Because were both so young it would be unfair, and on the child. Neither of us can support a child … not even together, we would have to give it up!" She let silent tears run down her face. Gray was looking out the window not facing her; she couldn't even read his body language beside tense. He turned on her.

"Do you not think that the guild would have helped us?" He asked. Pain etching itself on his face again. Juvia broke inside a little.

"Let Juvia finish Gray-sama …" he nodded briskly "Remember when we went on that date? Juvia was planning to tell you than …"

"Is that why you said you would give me thirty babies if I wanted?" He said with a hint of a smile. Juvia tried not to get her hopes up, but to even see the smallest hint of a smile from her beloved gave her the tiniest jerk of hope. Juvia nodded.

"Yes … But Juvia couldn't bring herself to tell you. And Juvia started feeling sick with guilt and Juvia couldn't eat because of it. And then when Juvia told you, you started apologising! And Juvia felt worse. So Juvia knew what to do! Juvia would get _rid_ of it!"

"Why wouldn't you just let us talk about it first? I feel powerless in this situation, I can't do anything! I'm just saying we should have talked about this first …" Gray felt guilty and betrayed in some way, there is his child in there to. And he should have a right in choosing what should happen to it. Juvia may not want it, but Gray did! Even if he had to raise it alone! He would care for the child. Gray felt robbed that she would get rid of it without a note of warning.

Gray forced himself to look at her, he was hurting but so was she. When it came to pregnancy it always came down to women, and no one really considers the man in the situation as well. But women do play a huge roll in it, which is why girls get the most power in the situation. And Gray didn't blame that entirely. But he does think men should be at least acknowledged a little more.

Not all guys think with their penis!

But she was hurting more right now, so he felt he should focus on her feelings a little more.

"How did you try and get rid of it?" he tensed. What if it was already gone! Something colder run down him, something colder than fear! Juvia clasped her hands in front of her adman.

"Juvia is made of water completely, so she has the ability to flush it out. Really early into the pregnancy I could tell there was a child within me, the water inside of me because of its magical element gave me a better sense what was there. And it's still early for an abortion Juvia could get one, but because my water has a magical element in it … Juvia could flush it out …" The last part came out like a whisper and Gray almost missed it, but he heard, and it clenched his heart in fear.

He could only stare at her, was the child already gone? Was his child already gone! Had it died within her while she was in his arms and she was twisting and turning in pain … had it … he was close to tears which he rarely was. There was his child in there already dead? The thought of it made him feel dizzy and the room seemed to spin a little. What would have it been? A girl? A boy? Would Gray have gotten to teach the child to, ride a bike, or fight, get to see it take its first step or say its first word? The first time he got to take it to the park and push the child on the swing, or take it down the slide with it on his lap or back. Or the first movie he got to take it to, what would it have been? What would its first have been?

Mummy?

Daddy?

Who would its first friend be?

What magic would it use? Water or ice? Or something of its own?

Would it join Fairy Tail and become the greatest mage of all time? Would the child use magic?

Gray's hand shook while he clutched the window sill. His own tears running down his face, and Juvia said nothing as she watched him in silence. She knew he needed to digest this before she could say anything else. So all she could do was watch silently as her lover struggled with the new information.

But he felt he had already lost the child. And like a small vision for a moment he could see himself standing with a black haired baby in his arms, it would be a girl, he thought. And her name would be Ur. Like his master who he thought of like his lost mother in some ways. The child would be wrapped in the bundle silently sleeping, she would be perfect. She would have the cutest face and the prettiest eyes when they opened. They would be an icy blue, a mixture of water and ice. The child would be loved by everyone she met. And he would protect her to his dying day. And she would be the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She would be the most courageous women like Erza, witty like Lucy, bashful like Wendy, sneaky like Mira, fast like Lisanna, and beautiful like her mother.

But in his fantasy of a vision, at the end before he was pulled back into reality, he knew the child would never have opened her eyes.

**~X~**

**Authors notes below:**

**Bosco**-is some town they mentioned in Fairy Tail somewhere, remember when Lucy got captured for the first time and was saved by Natsu? Well they mentioned sending her to Bosco.

**Gray and Juvia in the infirmary-** I really wanted to capture the feelings of what it would be for like a guy (I'm a girl so I could only guess), I wanted to make the scene emotional! (**Did I please tell me in the review!?)** And for it to focus on the guy more, because whenever there are fanfics about someone pregnant it always focuses on the girl more. So I wanted something more refreshing I suppose.

**Should I make the child die or live?**

**A/N **

I'm sorry this took so long to update and I promise I will have this story finished hopefully before the end of this month or the next.

_**And I would like to mention I have a poll go vote!**_

I have made an Instagram account dedicated towards this Fanfiction one. Is called '**Fairyglitter101'** it all Fairy Tail post. So if I'm not updating something fast enough yell at me on that because I will get my ass up from whatever I am doing and start typing until I have that finished.

**ROWEN SPIN OFF STORY CREATED BY '**Redpunter**'! GO CHECK IT OUT NOW! IT IS HILARIOUS! IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENS IF THE GIRLS HAD CAUGHT THE BOYS ON THE ROOF?! GO READ NOW!**

**A/N**

**This is me venting, you have been warned!**

I have found out my aunty and Uncle has been spying on me, maybe not just me but their children too. Whatever we type into the internet they can see, so they know about my fanfiction stories, and the conversations I have with friends, they see EVERYTHING! My conversations on Facebook (they may as well just have my password, actually second thought they may already know it) and such and just all my social media accounts. I had sort of suspected it from little comments they have made now and then. But I guess I didn't want to believe that because that's just to mortifying for me to even comprehend. I feel violated and feel like I have very little privacy. I already know they go into my room when I'm not there and snoop (It's not a first but time but I can't put up a fight about it because I would get the 'my house my rules' and I wouldn't put it past them to kick me out. So if you're not their child then they will do it. And I live with my Aunt and Uncle, so it's very likely). And sometimes I will lock my bedroom door just for privacy and the worst I do in my room is get changed really, or to keep my little 6 year old cousin out. But while I am in my room and the door is locked my uncle CAN unlock it from the outside, and he has. I'll be sitting and reading and he'll just burst in and be like what are you doing and look around and I'm sitting there like 'what the fuck you think I'm doing, I'm sitting here reading' (but I don't say that out loud) Like thank you for knocking. (Not) I don't feel violated at all, like, what if I was in the middle of changing?! But thankfully he hasn't done that one in a while so THANK GOD!

It just bothers me, but they can only see the stuff I use _their_ internet for. So if I use my school internet or free Wi-Fi from somewhere I'm safe. They can't see that stuff. But I still feel violated right now. So I'll type my stories up at home and then post them once I'm at school. That way I feel safe and unviolated. But I'll alert my friends so we'll have PG conversations. But still, I think it's disrespectful and if they are to continue it they should tell us. I don't do anything bad on the internet or anything but it just makes me feel like I'm not trusted that much and very invasive.

I'm 17 in three days (it's the 13th right now) and I turn is 17 on the 16th. Australia time so wish me happy birthday! And I hope you all have a great (insert whatever is current in your life)! I love you all my fantastic readers!


	10. The news

**The Guild**

The sullen mood of Fairy Tail was hanging heavy in the air. When Wendy came of the infirmary with Porlyusica in tow, the guild was continuously nagging her, almost pleading with her in a desperate hope to know what was going on, but they didn't dare ask Porlyusica. The guild doors were held open to let the breeze in, even bringing in some leaved from trees and bushes. They liked the feeling of the warmth of the breeze; it didn't make them shiver but was actually quiet comforting.

The bluenette didn't let out a single pep to what happened to Juvia or why Gray was in such a state, it wasn't her place to say. Wendy walked towards the railing in hope to find a certain raven haired boy. She searched for him in the in the crowed and spotted him in a secluded corner of the guild in what looked like a very heated conversation with his father Marco and family friend Wakaba. Also known as his uncle. Smiling to herself she made her way down the stairs.

Her face heated at the memory, it had been such a surprise … the kiss. And she loved every minute of it, and then _those_ three walked in. She smiled faintly and moved down stairs at a faster pace taking three at a time to where Mira was working the bar.

"Pink milkshake to go?" She asked, the take-over mage glanced at the bluenette worriedly. She had long since tried to get Wendy to spill the beans as to what was going on. She shook her head, her blue hair shifting in the wind, and if she dared even let a smile escape on this depressing atmosphere. Her face taking on a light glow of happiness, certainly a nice change in the gloomy hall.

Lucy would have been the first person Wendy would tell, but since she Natsu had mysteriously disappeared for the last few hours, she turned to her second best choice, Mira.

This used to be Carla, Wendy would go telling her companion everything, but Carla had also disappeared shortly after Wendy's little explosion that morning. Wendy did felt guilty about this and promised she would talk to her later tonight if she got the chance. They needed to sort things out between them, Carla was also the same person she shared memories with at Cat Shelter. Though that place wasn't real she didn't want to give them up, to believe that they had been nothing more than a mere creation for her to keep her company in her younger years.

"No, but I have to tell you something …" Mira noticing the excited tone in Wendy's voice could only guess what had happened. She smiled at the teen and leaned forward, chin resting on her entwined fingers lightly.

"What happened?" She launched into an explanation on her early event at Romeo's house, but didn't mention to tell her about Romeo's secret. But rather skipped to when they started kissing. Mira cooed at all the right places and nodded, smiling and dropping little comments were needed.

"Sooo ….?" Wendy said once she finished, looking for some mature feedback by someone who had a little experience in that department.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you make of this now?"

"Hmmm, well, if it isn't obvious enough he likes you. And you like him …" Holding her hands in a yin yang fashion behind the counter.

"State the obvious"

"One of you has to make the move and it doesn't always have to be the boy"

"So you're saying I should make the first move?" The barmaid nodded "What would that be?" Oh, _Precious Wendy …_

"Go to the festival together…"

"Too cliché"

"Dinner?"

"Too formal and serious over a small kiss" Though the kiss wasn't small at all and lasted rather a long time on Romeo's bed, she felt that would be taking things too far and fast on a short amount of time. Like, she could still feel where his skin touched hers … she shivered at the thought and small goose bumps rose on her pale skin.

"Go to a park and hang out, it's pretty this time of the year and all the flowers are coming out" This indeed was true which meant the yearly festival in Magnolia would be soon.

"Hmmm" She tilted her head unsure thinking it over. She didn't want it to be cliché and go to a park with Mira following her around in a desperate hope to catch all their time together on camera, but she didn't want to go to a dinner and have an awkward conversation and have everything go to hell too. She feared that might make Romeo freak out if they went to dinner after their first kiss … that just seemed far too serious.

"Movies, remember what I said about pretending to be scared to have a reason to cuddle?"

"Yeah, but, I see myself as more of the '_I am stronger that_' type of girl" This was true, though the sky dragon was contemplating it earlier she felt she didn't have the need for it after making out with her long time crush. Like it would be degrading herself in some way.

"I'm like that too, especially if you're a Fairy Tail mage, everyone sees you as strong and fierce and overpowering-"

"Carefree, obnoxious, loud, disruptive –"

"Don't forget BRATS!" Master yelled down from the second balcony at which he was sitting on calmly on chuckling, despite the grey atmosphere that was now threatening to consume everyone.

"Yeah, scared doesn't suit us" Mira agreed nodding.

"Anymore suggestions?"

"Hmm, my first date was at a circus …" Mira had taken on a dreamy like stance and seemed to be almost a million years away, Wendy's curiousness peaking asked.

"Can you tell me about it?" The sky dragon too leaning forward eagerly to listen in a hope to get some aspiration.

"I was young, it was before I joined Fairy Tail" Mira mused and Wendy struggled to picture a Fairy Tail without Mira in it. "Actually I was part of the circus, my parents died young from a health problem, we were descendant from the '_Kumora'_ tribe, very old and ancient, my siblings and I may just be the last ones. So as born mages we travelled a bit and found a Circus, and we thought '_Why not?_' Lisanna was only little and had only just began to change her hands to claws, she was a very early learner. The circus people were actually very nice towards us and even let us work with them, some were mages but preferred to magic as entertainment than anything else. So we joined. It was fun, we travelled and got to see new things and got the help to raise Lisanna. And then one day as it was coming to the end of the year we stopped to perform for a week or two in a town. And then later that day, I saw a boy in the crowed not much older than me, after the show he came up to me and we just started talking. It was great, he was friendly enough, and he kept coming back every day I was on. And on the fourth time he came back he asked me out" Mira paused as a little squeal left Wendy's lips.

"Then what happened?" She spoke, almost completely over the counter herself to make sure she didn't miss a word despite her dragon slayer hearing, never having expected Mira to have such an exciting background before Fairy Tail.

"Well I said yes, outside our tent where the circus was there were heaps of rides, you name it we had it, and we just went outside and done everything, took every ride, ate almost everything, talked for ages, we didn't kiss or anything, but it was just a magical experience for me. To have connected in a different way, we just talked and for a whole day we were each other's best friend. He came back almost every day. I thought of them as dates, sweet innocent ones. And on the last week the circus moved on. And I haven't seen him since, though I have word that he joined not much longer after we travelled into Fiore to some strange town called Magnolia, and guess who I met in the crowed"

"Who?"

"Master. Who was taking Cana on her birthday. I was on and I was calling for someone in the crowed, and I picked Cana. After the show she came and sought me out, Master in tow, and then I just joined Fairy Tail, it was a last minute decision and we were about to move on again to the next town, and my brother and sister and I were like, '_why not? It will be another adventure!_'"

"So that's it?" She exclaimed her eyes wide after taking in all the information.

"That was my first date and how I joined Fairy Tail. It feels like I have already had two great adventures, but this one isn't over yet" Mira winked and walked away smiling something secret to herself.

Wendy sat on the stool thinking that entire thing over in her head, Mira's first date didn't have any kissing or anything in it, but it just showed that you don't need it to have a good time or have a date, though that wasn't the moral of her story. Looking at the other stools along the counter she saw the small engravings people had put in it over the years. She had even added her own. There was many people names on it, some she knew and some who were long before her time, some with the letters _S.C + M.C_ in a heart. And other ones say stuff like '_I was here on 16-4-714'_.

There was so much history in this place.

Wendy could never see a greater generation of Fairy Tail mages in her life and had a hard time seeing that there ever will be one again. She just felt that there would always be something special about this generation, something that put them aside from the others. And she was sure many past generations had thought the same thing.

She loved Fairy Tail!

**~X~**

**Natsu and Lucy**

The Fire dragon sat up, still tired from his nap. He looked down to see Lucy still lying down beside him sleeping quietly, their hands were still connected and to be honest, it was a complete bother. He didn't have the freedom he wanted, something he and Lucy both discovered to be quiet the nuisance. The sun was beginning to fade slowly and he knew that hours had passed. He looked around the room were the walls were covered in a dying orange colour from the sunset. It was pretty, the sun made Lucy's skin appear even a little tanner, golden almost.

He smiled to himself, he had to be the luckiest guy in the world. He looked to see the time on the clock on the bedside table, but he's eyes caught on something else. He knew instantly what they were, Lucy's keys. And one of them was particularly bright, glowing. Natsu, who had no concept to how even bring two worlds together with only mental strength and energy, poked the key curiously.

He hadn't been expecting anything to happen!

Lucy shrieked when a blinding rush of gold filled the room and when it dimmed as fast as it came, and standing in the centre of it with a disapproving expression with arms crossed was Loke. Natsu stared open mouth, in complete shock of what he had done.

Lucy quickly pulling the sheets to her body to give herself better coverage, turned to Loke with a look of horror. Natsu, who usually was the first to react to things stared dumbfound at Loke. Loke looked at two, his eyes in slits glaring. Taking one step forward he heard the sound of plastic at his feet. Looking down he was greeted with the sight of discarded condom wrappers. A small growl escaping his throat he spoke lowly and deeply, having the effect of something predatory.

"We. Need. To. Talk"

**~X~**

**Juvia and Gray**

Gray sat on the next bed not looking at Juvia, he knew should be watching over her and making sure she wasn't in the slightest discomfort … but, he just couldn't face her right now. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt that he had lost a child, which it was _so_ close … and snatched away from him. He was still young and would never have wished for a child at his age. But now he was faced with it, the prospect of having one, and it being so close … he lost it.

"Gray?" She asked quietly, in a desperate hope that this time he might answer her. He made no move, and not a muscle twitched on his body, it was like an icy sculpture. Frozen, unmoving, not alive. Yet just existing.

Gray continued to sit quietly, absorbing everything he had heard. He didn't look at her, didn't answer her.

Didn't want to be _near_ her.

"Gray?" This time with the soft sound of her voice cracking, the sound of tears coming, the thought that Juvia might have lost him.

Along with her child.

His child.

Their child.

She was at fault for this. He was hurting because of her.

What had she done?

"Gray!" This time she put more force behind it, not a tear had fallen yet … but she was close to breaking. This time he made the smallest indication that he was listening, a small soft grunt. Gray didn't trust his voice at the moment, a hand over his eyes, using the same hand to balance his face. "Can we talk about this?"

Something seemed to flare up inside of him, anger? He looked at Juvia, there was no emotion in his face or eyes. Just blank, but it was better than nothing.

"Fine, let's talk. You didn't tell me you were pregnant, you gave me no warning on what you were doing, hence not telling me that you were going to get rid of _our child_. A potential life! And you put yourself in pain doing what you did! Do you know what it was like to carry you here, twitching and withering in pain, and I could do nothing to help! Do you realise how defenceless I was? How scared I was for the both of you!" His voice rising and shacking with anger and sadness. He was standing up now, fist clenched by his side and small pool of ice growing out beneath his feet, spreading out further and further out of his emotions. Juvia could tell by the ice itself how he was feeling, this ice was whiter and wasn't smooth and slippery, but dry and hard, it's surface rough.

"Juvia knows what she did was wrong, but Juvia isn't ready for a child! She's scared and afraid and feels that … if she was to have a child she would have to stop her own life to cater its! Juvia knows that sounds selfish, but Juvia is a teenager and that responsibility shouldn't be a part of her! Not yet! There will be a time when I will stop what I do one day to watch another life, but that is not that day. Not today Gray-sama. Juvia is sorry, but she isn't ready to be a mother" Her words ending in a firm tone, they were final. Feeling a fraction better that she had said that she awaited Gray's reaction, his response. He was looking away, a faraway look in his eyes and his lips slightly parted. In a way as if they were about to speak, but no words came.

There was a heavy silence, which went without being broken. Gray returned to where he was sitting on the bed before. This time his hands clasped in front of him in deep thinking. The silence seemed heavier now, you almost feel it on your shoulders.

What were they going to do now? Many questions raced through both their minds, many were the same. Where did they go from here? Are they still together? Could they go back to the way they were, to a happier time and place.

**~X~**

**Romeo and Laki**

After the two adults had left Romeo to '_think over what he had done'_ he gotten to breath his first sigh of relief. That conversation had been interesting, and undoubtedly awkward. There was nothing worse than '_The talk' _and it wasn't the birds and the bees or anything … but it wasn't something he would ever want to experience again. It was the '_In the heat in the moment'_ talk. It didn't sound that bad did it? Oh, how very wrong you are! The power of parents when they feel the need to enforce some serious talking with you, the power to leave you beet red, humiliated and wanting to crawl into a hole for the next century and then resurface. '_What if things went further than that?_' or '_What if you made me a grandfather_?' or '_Do you even have protection? She could have gotten' knocked up_!'. There was absolutely nothing worse than '_What if this happened?'._ Nothing can beat it! They had made the whole situation to sound worse than it was, and it was just a kiss! It wasn't like they were going to do anything.

And thinking back to when his father and uncle walked in … talk about embarrassment! He needed someone right now, his best friend preferably. But he couldn't find the pyromaniac anywhere, he had heard the faint discussion of the dares that Cana had set earlier and that Natsu and Lucy had been joined for the next twenty four hours. He wasn't sure to pity him or laugh. But he sure could go for some friendly male company right about now.

Romeo did wish to be with Wendy but wasn't sure if either of them were ready to face each other after his father walked in on them. It wasn't like they were heading anywhere bad, it was just kissing. _Just kissing_.

Something he had to explain to his father multiple times. Not that he had listened once to him … Which only seemed to make his humiliation worse! And Wakaba … don't even get him started on Wakaba. That drunk needed to learn to keep his business to himself, and foul mouth shut. He had never realised what a perv his uncle was. It was … crude and scaring!

Romeo wasn't even gonna go there. He didn't need a reminder of the sexualising comments that guy he called his uncle could make.

Don't get him started!

Romeo grumpily turned around in his seat, watching others in the hall. They seemed to be doing something, arguing or betting. And then a familiar person came to sit by him, with light pink hair that was in soft waves that ended beneath her shoulders she came to give him a small smile. Though to Romeo, it looked a little sinister.

"Do we need another talk?" Chucking his head back and groaning aloud he resisted the urge to get up and walk away. He heard the rumours of what was in her room. So he didn't feel any obligation to piss her off, but instead gave her a knowing look.

"Things are" Trying to find a word that wouldn't give her too much information "_Progressing_ with us … so there's you know … no need to strap me in one of your …_devices_"

Laki chuckled at the young mage "Oh, how I love the fear and power I get when people hear about those!"

"Oh, I'm sure you get a good kick out of it"

"But what about Wendy? Do you still care if she did anything with someone else? That someone else had touched her lips like you have … and yes, I overheard" Laki gave Romeo a pointed stare, there was no escaping her questions. Romeo looked hurt at the reminder of her words; he had truly forgotten what he thought he heard that knife of Lucy's roof. Oh, Laki they eyes and ears everywhere here. There's nothing she doesn't know about these people.

"It doesn't matter if she did, I'm cool with it. I think …" He rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. Struggling to find another word, he wasn't sure if they could say dating, but wasn't sure if he was single either. And he wasn't sure how much information to give to Laki. She could be the devil, worse than Mira if she put her mind to it.

Laki liked his words, they were carefully chosen, and as a reward for nothing acting like a fool about what she said she gave him a reward. She leaned back completely in her seat. Looking completely relaxed, like she had all the time in the world and wasn't in a rush to get anywhere.

"So, for what you heard on the roof … You can know this much. Wendy, she's a nun. Had never done anything with anyone else ever. You're her first kiss. Think about that" She stood up and left with a bounce in her step, feeling like she had done something good. Romeo sat back stunned after her little confession, his mind racing.

"Yes! Baby! Yes!" he fist pumped the air, jumping up he ran over to where Wendy was seated excitedly

**~X~**

**Juvia, Gray and Wendy**

"What are we going to do now?" Gray asked, it was desperate question. He was still avoiding her, to not make eye contact, to look anywhere in her direction. But focused on the grey stone floor, the other infirmary beds lining the opposite wall, the divider curtains between them, the little nature pictures that hung above each bed, the windows that showed the darkening sky. The sky was rapidly turning grey at the second. It was Juvia's doing, the heavy drops of rain hit the windows with a splat, and they were strong. Something caused by her emotions. Gray doubted she could control them right now.

"If the baby lives, Juvia cannot raise it. She will love it, but she can care for it, Juvia is not ready. Juvia knows she was sounding harsh before, but do not be mistaken. Juvia would love the child if it was born and would do everything in her power to raise it. But that does not mean Juvia is ready to give birth, or raise a child. Juvia understands that if a child came into this world, you would want it. Juvia would not deny you that. But you're not ready either"

Gray looked at her and nodded, a small hope was fluttering inside his chest. A small chance that his child was still alive. He wanted to believe it … and part of him did, but he did not wish to get his hopes too high. But he was already clinging to the prospect of having a child.

A small and quick nod was heard at the door, Wendy quickly filed in, and Porlyusica followed quietly behind, with an agitated look on her face. Like, she was forced to be here. The room was quiet again and Juvia and Gray tensed. They didn't know what to expect next, were they about to find out what was happening? Their minds were in shambles, they had no idea on what to do. Wendy looked awkward, the small sky dragon felt out of place in the room. She, herself had no idea. The first time she had to enter the room earlier was help heal whatever pain Juvia was in, so now, she had no clue why she was dragged along. She really could see no point. So she focused on the stone floors on the mean time.

"W-what's going to happen n-now?" Gray croaked out, stuttering he moved to Juvia's side. This was the closest they had been since Gray laid her down on the bed. Her hand searched for his, Juvia's eyes never once leaving Porlyusica's.

"Were going to do some test on her, check her blood and such, the very mundane things first. And then comes in the real task, we need to know what happened to that child. You're too early along to use a pregnancy test, so I borrowed Wendy here to find out" She sounded appeasing almost when she spoke of the young girl. She her face turned red and eyes bugged when she looked at Juvia … she thought maybe she was having a nutrition problem and fainted from exhaustion. She had never … suspected this was the case. And on the other hand … This was Gray, a guy who was on her team and she sees every day, he was only a teenager. She had maybe thought that two were intimate, but she never entertained the thought, and now Juvia's pregnant and Gray was going to be a father! Her whole world see to change a little, Gray was like her brother. Hell, he was her brother. They were family. But on the outside, Wendy was merely making a 'O' with her mouth and looked astonished. Her thoughts inside never escaping.

"And do I have to do anything?" Gray wanted to be useful, it was all up to the women in the room now, he was useless, and all he could do was … well, nothing. Gray was in a powerless situation here. Juvia glanced at Wendy, see the small teen looking between her and Juvia's partner in astonishment. Locking their eyes together, the rain women gave her a small sad smile. Though Juvia's attempt at an encouraging smile was poor the little bluenette could see she was struggling to be brave at the current moment.

"No, your unclean and have no shirt on" Porlyusica snapped. She quickly set to work, checking how strong her vital signs were, since she was still weak, from magic and starvation Juvia didn't have much energy in the end. Porlyusica turned to Wendy expectantly.

"U-umm, what do I do?" Wendy asked nervously, Porlyusica was nervous and tense women to be around. She made you feel on edge, and disappointing her seemed like the wrong thing to do.

"Use your magic … see what you can find out" Without looking at Porlyusica she made her way over to the infirmary bed, the couple were still and tense, their hands that were joined together were in a death grip, their knuckles poking out sharply and were bone white.

Standing so she was right beside the rain women, she hovered her hand over her belly, unsure if it was okay to touch her, shakenly she placed her hand on Juvia stomach. This whole situation was weird, but she didn't have time to think about that.

She wasn't sure what she was meant to do … she couldn't just stand there touching Juvia. Wendy needed to be productive.

She let her magic flow through her body, absorbing it from around her, the air, the warmth … she let it flow through, till she felt it touch her chest, it was like a lightening feeling, like when you're happy and chest feels lighter. That's what the feeling was like. Controlling it she sent it down her arms, making the hairs on her arm stand on end as it passed, flowing into her palm and out the tips of her fingers it made contact with Juvia. Where her magic was flowing and hand was touching Juvia, it was all encased in a very pretty and light blue colour, it was soothing. If you looked where the magic and skin touched you couldn't. It was like a candle, the flam just above the wick floating it seemed. That's want it was like fir Wendy, it would appear a few millimetres above skin just hovering and glowing.

Wendy closed her eyes she focused on the magic, sending it through Juvia. It was inside her now, there was a small sigh of bliss from Juvia and she relaxed onto her pillows.

Wendy imagined the magic like a hand inside of Juvia, something that gently passed within her body searching, looking for a sign of life, somewhere.

She done this for a few minutes, running her magic around, she couldn't find anything. Opening her eye a little she was happy to see Juvia laying back with her own eyes closed, Gray sat very still, watching Wendy with very intent eyes.

Wendy pulled back her magic hand back defeated, her magic retracting, she looked up in Gray's eyes to shake her head in defeat. Gray's head sunk low, his eyes covered by his hair.

Juvia opened her eyes to look at Gray's, but he was turned away.

Wendy felt guilty. She couldn't sense a life within. She pulled her hand away from Juvia, when she felt the tiniest pulse of life within her.

The smallest peace of energy in her. Snapping her head up grinning.

"Hey guys ….. How do you feel about twins?"

**~X~**

**Authors note.**

I'm sorry it took a day or two longer but, better late than never.

**I have questions. **

Did I make many spelling mistakes, I go back and spell check (I promise you I do) but because I know what the next word and sentence is, my eyes seem to skim over them even though I try really hard to focus and go slowly through them.

**I have a Poll go vote!**

I have an Instagram account dedicated to this fanfiction account called 'fairtglitter101' and if you are unfortunate enough and want to follow my personal one, look in the fanfiction one, I probably mentioned myself in one of the pics.

**Mini Natsu is next story to be updated. **


	11. Home

The guild celebrated into the early hours of the morning, the news had affected them all. And all the stress and suspense had been washed away, in a pile of congratulations to the parents to be. They could now be found in a seated corner of the guild talking. Though Wendy suspected more was going on. She had been in the room that was filled with tension between the two; she could only hope it would all work out in the end.

The bluenette wandered the guild searching for the busty blonde and childhood friend Carla. She could see neither, but later a couple had returned when the sun rose higher.

Natsu and Lucy had walked in, hand in hand happily; giving each other secret glances now and then when they thought no one was looking. But there was something different about them, something off … maybe because they were limping. But Mira was positive there was another reason behind it. And she was right.

After the barmaid had crept up on them, she had found the hickey's tracing Lucy's collar bone; and the half-moon nail marks that had dug into Natsu's biceps—two of which had broken the skin.

It had taken a long time to calm down Mira from her hysteria, fanning herself in a chair. She stared absent-mindedly into the guild muttering non-sense under her breathe. Well to Lucy anyway—Natsu on the other hand, had understood every word with his hearing.

"_Blonde haired babies with onyx eyes, or pink haired babies with brown eyes with Natsu's goofy grin and Lucy's cheekbones …"_ Natsu blushed heavily at her words, causing Lucy to give the two questioning looks. But once she had been pulled out of it, it had taken the couple some time to bribe Mira into secrecy. Going as far as to let her be the first godmother—an aunt really as neither really had family left. Well, Igneel would be a grandfather after all.

And if that didn't make Mirajane topple over in absolute delight, maybe it was Loke threatening Natsu if he ever so much made Lucy upset he would beat him to a pulp. But after being dragged away to the corner of the guild by Cana who needs a '_released cramp'_ in a dark storage closet, Loke was never seen again. At least for a few hours.

Carla had not turned up, and Wendy was beginning to get anxious for her friends, and was wondering whether or not it was time to turn in for the night. Carla would be a Fairy Hills right?

But a certain raven hair boy, refused to let her go. Well, he wasn't aware of that. He could be the possible reason why Wendy was staying behind, while her friends were getting plastered drunk, right?

No, not a chance.

The night seemed to go on and on, and more and more people turned in and went home, and those who were too drunk to go home, made do in the infirmary, or on the tables, floor and one even on the bar. *_cough cough, master_*.

The night turned into a sunny morning, and with that came daylight. And daylight turned into distraught guild members, who practically hissed at the sunlight.

And with that came missing members.

Surprisingly, it had been the men that had awoken first; and were all calling after their respected partner.

"Lucy!"

"Wendy!" Though this was more of a silent hiss of her name than yell.

"Shrimp!"

"Manly—_Ahhh_, women!" he corrected, looking around quickly half expecting her to pop out in a rage of fury.

"Levy!" Droy and Jet called—and both were quickly silenced by a mysterious force. That seemed to stop their voice working for the rest of the day.

"Lisanna!" Bickslow groaned from the floor, sitting up he searched for youngest Strauss—He too mysteriously lost his voice that morning. A certain dragon slayer had nothing to do with that.

**~X~**

"Breakfast!" the blonde cheered as a plate of omelettes was set down in front of her. Levy laughed as she dug into her bacon and egg sandwich.

"I'm so hungry!" Lisanna yawned; her breakfast had not been delivered yet. Mira only smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Juvia is tired, she will head home soon" Juvia sat in a wooden chair, her eyes half closed. Mira smiled happily next to her—she had insisted she sit between Juvia and Lucy this morning. They had decided to get some breakfast this morning at a Local Café that Lucy swore was the best around. They were sitting outside in the sun, the sky was clear.

"You're sure you don't want to order something? You're going to have to eat, you are carrying twins after all" Mira asked, frowning a little. She didn't want to push Juvia into it, but she was a little concerned for her friend.

"Juvia just don't like this food, Juvia just doesn't feel like eating this stuff. Juvia is tired—Juvia hadn't got to bed until five this morning and its 7.30 now. Sleep is dearly wanted" The girls nodded in understanding, they hadn't got to bed as late as Juvia had but they sure were feeling the heaviness of sleep affect impact their bodies. And being pregnant couldn't help either.

"Yeah, but Juvia will be fine" She yawned. A new plate set down at the table, pancakes.

They were set down in front of Lisanna who dug in before the plate was completely on the table. "Is that Nutella on it?" Mira cringed, looking at her sister in disgust.

"Yes" Before forking another piece in.

"To much of it can be bad for you, my agent said Nutella is the destroyer of all bodies—"

"This is why we don't live together" Lisanna jerked her head in Mira's direction, speaking to the group around her. Mira huffed before turning to Lucy, Lucy made sure not to make eye contact.

**~X~**

"They all seemed to have gone out. They'll be back later" Elfman spoke; he sat on the edge of the table. His back was sore from the table he had slept on.

Romeo walked forward, sat on a bar stool and looked around. It was strange seeing this place to empty and quite, like a school would be on the weekend.

"Well guys, I'm heading home" Natsu said, walking out of the guild. Romeo jumped up can chase after him.

"Natsu-kun! Wait up!" Natsu halted for a moment before falling in sync with Romeo's steps.

"What's up little bud?" Though they hadn't spoken properly for a day, they both had some interesting events happen to the pair of them. Making them feel like a week had gone by without them noticing.

"Let's go fishing or something?"

"Nah, I have to find Lucy"

"I thought you were going home?"

"Exactly, I'm going to find Lucy"

**~X~**

**Authors note:**

**I'm sorry this is short, but I needed to update (Thanks to Bradbaby). I was writing this is and was planning to kill someone in it, but then I got another idea—cut this chapter short so I have one massive chapter next week. Exam week is over now, all i have left is my English speech, and I made two because I hadn't felt the first one was good enough, and then in English my friend and I were talking about the lengths we would go to for food. **

**I said if she but be a strawberry cheesecake I'll write her speech for her. I finished her speech before I finished mine. The bish should be grateful.**

**I have a poll, guys you know this. **

**I have a one-shoot called 'Gone', please go read. **

**Anyway, what news do i have in my life in the moment?**

**My mums' ex-boyfriend died four Mondays (a month) in a car crash. I couldn't be more happier, that man was mentally and physically abusive. He forced my mum to have 2 children to him, and he use to touch me.**

**This world is better off without him, though he did knock up our 19 year old house cleaner at the time (she was willing and was stealing from us). She now has two kids aged 5 and 4. I feel sorry for them; it wasn't their fault they were born with rotten parents with a drug and alcohol problem. **


	12. Finally

**I'm not happy with this chapter, but I felt I had to update. **

**~X~**

The days seemed to drag on longer than usual, or for at least Wendy they did. Carla and the dragon slayer had made up, it had taken a bit of discussion – and Wendy now saw behind Carla's behaviour had been something of a parental care.

Wendy had always seen Carla as a sister rather than a mother. And that's when Happy had stated that he was like a son to Natsu, and Carla was like a daughter to Wendy, was an interesting thing to watch Carla's temper flare up around the blue cat as she argued she was not like a daughter to the bluenette. They acted like a couple almost.

And the white feline had been on her case about Romeo. Hypocrite to the finest.

Gray and Juvia had been in and out of the guild, the teen didn't know how things were going between them – but it seemed better than it had been before.

Wendy understood if Juvia wanted to abort the babies if she choose to – she wasn't too far along for that option yet – but as much as it was great to care for a new life, it was a lot of sacrifice for the parents. Gray was against abortion, he would keep the children even if Juvia wouldn't, which was quite a strain on their relationship - if it continued. It was still on rocky shores.

Natsu and Lucy had been the most lovey-dovey anyone had ever seen them, and Wendy was no longer was sure if it was safe to sleep over at Lucy's house anymore. Not with Natsu there almost every day of the week.

With Gray going on his own missions because he wanted to start becoming more independent so he could start catering for a new life, the team started to feel like it was becoming smaller. With Natsu and Lucy going on their own missions, they hadn't been any main Team Natsu ones. And Erza was always taking S-class ones and since the main Trio –Natsu, Gray and Lucy – weren't always there, Erza wasn't going to ask Wendy for support. Not unless the others were there.

So the bluenette's time was quickly filling with space and unproductive time and with Romeo gone there was nothing to distract her. And her team was starting to feel like it was drifting.

Walking on her way back to the guild where she was going to meet up with Carla for launch, Wendy walked along the cannel.

"Don't fall," An amused voice spoke behind me. "Many people fall in the river."

I spun on the spot grinning, "Well, wouldn't that be horrid?" A small playful tease shot back, but he took it. He must have arrived back early, his hair was unbrashed

"I would hate to see you fall in,"

"And what would you do?"

"Watch and laugh," that hurt, though it wasn't said in a mean way.

"You wouldn't help me out?"

"And ruin this hair; do you know how long it takes to style it this way?" He grinned. Looking at his hair, it was indeed not styled to any type of perfection.

"Oh, you're right. Never risk anything if it gets your hair wet."

"The moto I live by,"

"You want to get something to eat?"

"Yasss!" Pulling her by her hand she tugged her all the way back to the guild.

Carla watched them both saunter in laughing at each other, looking young and carefree she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she dated Happy, hell, even Pantherlily, though she was sure he wasn't looking for a relationship.

The evening strolled in, and everything seemed to be going well. Romeo looked up at her, giving her a boyish grin.

Time seemed to slip by faster and the guild residents were beginning to leave, afternoon had slipped into nightfall. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Romeo asked without actually looking at her. Her heart beat faster. Faster than it normally did around him.

Ever since they made out in his bedroom, Wendy hadn't been back since, she was pretty sure she had gotten the boot from Romeo's father after being caught sucking his sons face.

"Sure," Taking her by the hand again Romeo led her out of the guild and up behind the guild levelled out to be a steep cliff from the ocean. She had never really been back here.

Looking out the corner of her eyes, she spied Romeo, who was looking incredibly tense. He wasn't looking at her but had his eyes focused out in front of him.

"I have wanted to ask this for a while, and I _think_ I know you're answer. Which is the only reason why I am asking this," turning his head to look at her he gave a nervous smile. Wendy's breathe hitched in her throat.

Her heart beating faster, she returned the smile, though her own was nervous as well.

"Will you go out with me?"

**~X~**

I wanted to make this a little childish and sappy if I could, because hey, their teens. We can't expect a mature one like you see in … do we see them anywhere?

I am sorry that I have not updated in a while, I would have earlier but I was in a school retreat out in the bush, and it was absolutely amazing. I would love to do it again.

And please remember to leave a review that are a writers food cake, and I apologise for the shortness of this chapter.

**~X~**

**AKERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALETR ALERTR ALRTY ALRT**

Okay, hear me out. What if I was to write my own story and not fanfiction and publish it on Kindle or whatever it is called, and sell it for a really cheap. Like 2.99. Would you be interested in reading it?

Let me know in a review, it was spontaneous question; I haven't even started writing one of my own work yet.


	13. Date

_Hey, everyone! Long update no see. I have truthfully been struggling to keep up with all my stories, and classes, and spending time with family and just life in general. And I really hope you can all forgive me, because I have never wanted you all to wait this long for a stinking chapter. I didn't know what to do with this chapter, so let's pretend we all like it, shall we?_

_Love you all my little buddies!_

* * *

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Yes, I own Fairy Tail! *hides boobs*_

**Chapter 13: Date.**

Wendy was nervous, her first date. Romeo had asked her out on a picnic. Not the movies, carnival, not a stroll on the beach at sunset with annoying mosquitoes, but a perfect little picnic with home cooked meals by Romeo himself.

She was dying to tell someone out of excitement, but knew that they would embarrass her or make a big deal out of it. This just happened to be the reason why she hadn't told Mira. She instead told her trusted best friend Carla first, who, just happened to be as excitement for her as she was for herself. And then Lucy, knowing as she had some nice tips, and was going to take her shopping with Carla.

As Wendy and Carla were back on terms again, things just seemed to be going back on track again and uphill from there. The date would be at three O'clock, and it was currently twelve. How was she to spend the time?

So even at the thought of her soon-to-be picnic she couldn't stop her palms from being sweaty, or for nervously jiggling her legs on the stool, her mind wouldn't leave the thoughts of Romeo aside for now.

Lucy slid onto the seat on the left of Wendy, smiling down on her pleasantly we a knowing look, Wendy smiled nervously back.

"Excited much?"

"Freaking out a little," Lucy giggled, she couldn't help it. Wendy looked like she was about to faint or sprint around in circles with nervous excitement. Natsu slid on the other seat beside Wendy smiling.

"How's my favorite Dragon Slayer?"

"Ahhh …" She looked at Lucy again.

"I told Natsu." Wendy's heart failed her.

Of course she did! She didn't know how Natsu would be like - he was to unpredictable - and Wendy was very aware of the fact that Natsu was protective of her, all the older Dragon Slayers were. Even Sting and Rogue were strangely.

It was a little infuriating that they were just because she was the littlest one, or the only female.

And Natsu … he was the worst of them all.

Last time a boy checked her out on the street and Natsu saw … Wendy shivered internally at the memory. That poor boy … he wasn't sure what hit him. Literally. Wendy wasn't either, even with her keen eyes.

Her eyes met with Natsu, her shoulders tense, and his own eyes softened when they met hers. "I like Romeo, and, I just happened to know he has liked you –"

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, and tried to kick his shin, but got Wendy instead - who really couldn't have cared at that very moment!

He looked baffled,"What? She already knows!"

"But –"

"Let me finish my approval speech," he cleared his throat and continued. "And, I can't think of anyone more worthy to date you. And if there were … I would bash them, because no one is more worthy than Romeo to go out with you." They had to be some of the sweetest words anyone had ever said to her. Natsu leaned towards and embraced her like a sister. Wendy accepted red faced.

Lucy couldn't help but get the _feels_ while watching those two. It was an extraordinary friendship between them, crossed between something like being a brother and sister, and father and daughter relationship. Her own heart pained when she thought of her own father, and she wished her father was still alive to be able to give a speech or some blessing to Natsu.

They pulled apart, and grinned sheepishly to each other.

"So, Wendy. Do you want to start getting ready for the date?" Wendy turned in her seat, and nodded at the blonde.

* * *

Natsu had been banished to the lounge room and kitchen, while Lucy began to prepare Wendy. It was only a picnic, so they began trying to find clothes that were comfortable, pretty and decent. Finding the combination of those three together was a tough challenge.

After Wendy had bathed and straightened her hair, Lucy had found a nice white shirt of white sparkly stretchy material, and light blue jeans, and small black boots. It pulled the outfit all together, making it look fancy yet modest.

The time was twenty to three, and Wendy had agreed to meet Romeo at the front of the guild, where Natsu said he would walk her.

Truth be told he requested to take her (and wouldn't take no for answer), and Lucy suspected her was going into overly protective father role over her, and knew she would not be able to peruse him out of it.

Stepping out of Lucy's bedroom and into the lounge room, Natsu paused to whirl on Wendy. He blinked down at her, and then beamed. She looked beautiful.

"You … you look beautiful." And he meant it. He kissed her on the forehead, and walked her out, Lucy waved from the window as they walked down the street.

Natsu had gone quite beside her and was fidgeting with his hands before shoving them in his pockets. "Soo, what will happen on the date?"

And it had begun.

"Um, I guess we'll just have lunch and talk."

"Talking, nothing more?" There was another note in his voice, like a detective would have.

"Yes?" Wendy knew his protective side was coming on, and wanted to pick up the paste.

Natsu relaxed, "Good."

"Ah, thanks Natsu?"

"And if anything happened, just give me a yell."

Wendy stopped in her tracks and through out an arm, "You wouldn't follow us Natsu, right?"

"Ha, no. Of course not." He rubbed his neck nervously, "But if anything happens, I will find out." He made sure to make eye contact with her, and Wendy gulped before she continued to walk again.

It seemed regardless of whom she would go out with, Natsu would get worried and protective.

The guild had come into view, and she was happy to that Romeo was already there. Early in fact.

That seemed to be a good mark, because Natsu couldn't seem to find anything negative to say.

When they got closer Romeo had noticed the bluenette, and then the looming force beside her, Natsu. Gulping he smiled nervously.

"Wendy, you look beautiful." He made sure not to stutter as he had practiced in the mirror an hour before.

He held a large warm basket in his hands, and the mixed smells of food was wafting out, and a soft growl could be heard from Natsu stomach.

"Thank you. And you look handsome," Taking his hand she started to pull him away, at a fast paste in case _someone_ decided they would follow.

Natsu smiled after them, he trusted the two. Wendy was his sister, and Romeo was like a brother. And thankfully none of them were actually related.

With his hands behind his head, he walked into the guild and took at seat in front of Gajeel and Laxus who were sitting at a table together.

They had strangely become friends; though they never spoke, they would sit in a dark corner together trying looking all brooding and menacing, with these annoying superior looks on their faces.

"What are you doing here Salamander?" Gajeel said, he hated the pinkette, and his trouble-maker personality just made it worse.

"Well, just thought I should inform you that, Wendy, our dearest little dragon. Is on a date." The two Dragon Slayer's froze, "But since neither of you want me to stick around to tell you, I'll just leave." He had made to leave, but one large muscled arm from each stretched over the table to yank him back in his seat. Natsu grinned secretly, and explained.

The tension left the other two Dragon Slayers as the found out it was Romeo, but otherwise looked slightly annoyed that he had bugged them.

"She's too young to be going on dates." Laxus spoke, his headphones around his neck as he listened (proof he was taking this seriously).

Gajeel scoffed, "She's all grown and blossomed now anyway, you can tell because her scent has changed."

Natsu looked confused, "What?"

"I thought I already gave you the talk Salamander." Gajeel sneered.

"yeah, and?" Natsu was NOT going to relive that talk with Gajeel again if he could help it. "What does that have to do with Wendy?"

Laxus smiled faintly as Gajeel leaned in smirking, knowing he was about to set Natsu off his rocket. "It means, she is sexually active and is a full grown women. And, is at the age to be able to carry a child. Not that she should." He concluded.

Natsu looked white, and stricken with alarm.

"Yeah, Lucy is sexually active. You can smell it; we know you two go at it." It was one thing to break Natsu's bubble that Wendy was actually a women, but to say they knew that he and Lucy were going at it like rabbits … his face inflamed in colour. Laxus had laid the cherry on top of the cake.

But the two older and taunting Dragon Slayers weren't done teasing him yet.

"I remember when I was sixteen; I got my first blow job." Gajeel looked like he was recounting a great memory.

Laxus looked at Gajeel and scoffed, "That's all you got when you were sixteen?"

Gajeel sneered, "And what did you get? You're asshole stretched?"

"I'm not into that!"

"Wait, so you and Freed …?"

"No!" Laxus growled. Natsu looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Well, what did you get?"

"I popped a girl's cherry."

Gajeel said nothing and looked away scowling.

And for the second time that evening, Natsu was lost.

"You squashed a girl's cherry?"

"How dense are you?" The studded men said.

"_It means Natsu_," Laxus voice in a low dangerous whisper. "_That I took a girls virginity, and I had her wailing for more_." Natsu gulped hard, and felt a twitch in his pants, he had imagined his own partner screaming his name under him as she quivered in ecstasy.

Gajeel grinned an evil grin, "How old were you again Laxus, sixteen? Wendy's sixteen. I wonder when Romeo and that little blueberry will go at it?"

And that was it, that was all that had to be said.

Natsu did not want to hear the end of that sentence, standing up briskly he marched out the doors with a look on his face.

"Mira!" Laxus called, and Mira returned with some new drinks. She smiled pleasantly at them, not having heard what they had said, "I have some news to tell you about Wendy."

**The end of this chapter.**

* * *

**Next chapter: ****Watchful date**

Want to know what happens next chapter, updated within a week? Leave a review!

**P.S The next chapter is already written. **


	14. The Lemon

_Wow, I loved the reviews I got on the last chapter, they had made me smile so much! You guys, you make me feel blessed to have such lovely reviews, you're are all a delight. I re-edited the last chapter, so that might make you feel better before reading this one._

* * *

**Warning: Sex contents and swearing is ahead.**

* * *

_A Fairy Tail Fanfic_

**Disclaimer: I really wished I own Fairy tail**

**Chapter 14: The Lemon**

Mira put a hand over her mouth, which covered her devious smile. _Oh, this was news._

She had known Wendy was going out with Romeo, but, she never knew they're date was today. She had stuff planned for when this happened, for instance, a camera with a full battery at the ready.

"You should have seen Natsu's face when I suggested what they could get up to," Laxus had a cocky grin. One might say he wanted to impress the model with his gossip.

One might also say it was working. She took the seat beside him, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Don't you have better things to do then torture Natsu, a better way to spend your time?"

Gajeel cast a side glance at the S-class mage, "Like what?"

Dramatically sighing and leaning back in her seat, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe, Laxus could finally ask out my sister. _As I know you two were both on the roof with seven other people ears dropping._"

Talk about a cold warning.

Both tensed up, the dragon slayers giving each other a knowing glance while trying to look composed.

"Ha, women. What's you're proof?" It was meant to sound intimidating, but came more out like a mumble.

_Hell have no fury like a woman's scorn. _

And Mira was quite literately Satan.

Laxus regretted his words, as the head of the Strauss family, there was no way he was going to get her blessing now.

What was he even thinking! He didn't need no blessing, he was a man … and he would ask Lisanna out. After Elfman had finally calmed down, he was still mad Lisanna had confessed she had feelings for his younger sister.

Maybe that was how Mirajane found out they were there.

Her eyes narrowed, and she gave a small smile. Leaning in, "I just happen to know someone else here has feelings for Lisanna, and I would be more than happy to set them up together. Now, will you ask her out?"

Don't mind Gajeel, just sitting there … awkwardly.

"Who?" The blond sneered.

"Someone you know," she was deviant.

"Am I close with that person?"

Her grin grew, "Major tip, his mark is on his tongue."

Laxus fist clenched under the table. Out of all people it could be, it had to be someone on his team. "God dammit Bixslow." He growled out.

* * *

There Lucy was, minding her own business when Natsu decided he had to put a hole in the wall. But on the bright side, he had located the front door.

He had slammed the door open so fast the handle had put a hole in the all, amazingly the door had bounced back, hitting him standing in the doorway.

"Lucy, we need to find Wendy. She is hormonal women, and Romeo is the same?"

" … A hormonal woman?" She was teaseing him knowing that wasn't the context he meant, but it was funny to watch his exasperated face.

"No, he is a boy. And … he is thinking very bad things. We have to stop them."

Of course she couldn't read in peace, it was asking too much. She studied his face.

"Let's think about this Natsu, we know Wendy, we know Romeo. And we both know, they wouldn't do anything reckless."

"Their kids, they could do plenty of reckless things," he threw his hands in the air. "And you know what, they're properly doing it right now."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, walked over to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and spoke evenly. "They're both as dense as you when it comes to this stuff."

Four seconds of silence.

"What … do … you mean?"

"I mean there is no way they are just going to start going at it, they won't even have it on their mind unless someone outside their bubble pops it and shows them the kinky world under the sheets."

"Wha – hey!"

"You know it's true." She shrugged, hands by her side again and was walking back to the couch.

An animalistic look came over his face, "If anyone showed anyone the 'kinky world under our sheets' it was me." Romeo and Wendy? Completely gone from his mind under zero point two seconds. Kicking the door shut with his heel. The blonde paused and turned around.

A wild look came into the blondes eyes, "Oh, please. If anyone could show anyone the kinky world under the sheets, it's the one who rides top. And I do."

Natsu advanced towards her, slow and deliberate steps. He rolled back his shoulders and the vest slipped off, falling to the floor. Lucy moved closer to him, she could already feel the heat that was under his skin.

His perfect bronzed abs that had been honed to perfection, and muscled arms just made him feel more inviting.

In three quick large steps he filled in the space between them, and Lucy shrieked when he thrust her against his hard body, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

One hand supporting under her, the other was already on her back and pinching together the bra clips so they released and pulled it from under her shirt.

"You're getting faster at that," wrapping her arms around his neck she started to kiss him on the line of his jaw, working her way down the side of his neck.

With an animalistic snarl, he tossed her onto the bed, and rabidly climbed on top of her and shoving her down with his body. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"If you're looking for me to play nice, tell you I like teasing, you're playing with the wrong person. Dragon's aren't fucking nice."

"Good, I don't want fucking nice."

Natsu growled deep in his chest before smiling. His dragon senses receding a moment to revel his impish smile. He giggled a little as he bent her head, pushing it into the pillow.

"Don't blame me if you scream," he said with a laugh, strangely amused with the idea. "And I won't stop no matter what."

Hands were moving along her sides and then up, grabbing the hem of her shirt and sweeping it over her head.

His hands ran over her breast, a tongue making its own path from her abdomen and stopping between her breasts.

This sent a spark through her, "Natsu –"

He ignored her, of course, amusement rippling along his senses as he tugged the jeans off her, his strength making it easy.

Natsu really wanted to laugh now. Play with a dragon would she? Well, he would play with her.

Lucy's hands would rise to push him away only to cling to him; her mouth would open to shriek only to gasp his name. There was a stirring she knew was sexual deep down in her body and when he pressed a hand to her lower abdomen, it intensified. Natsu knew how to play with her body perfectly, as if it was a guitar he was fine-tuning.

_She choked as she tried to swallow, and she cried when the realization came she could not open her airways enough no matter how hard she breathed of gasped._

Natsu was digging his fingers insistently into her hips, pushing her legs apart until they opened under him, settling deep into the cradle of them.

Before she could even think anything else, he thrust into her. There was a blooming sensation in all her nerve endings, causing her back to arch, instinct demanding she move away from the pain. His body was an awful deterrent from it.

She had only recently had her cherry popped, her body wasn't used to it all yet. And he was _large_.

She forgot totally she had wanted this, that she had taunted him into doing this.

It hurt, he knew it, and Lucy knew he was relishing in it. He didn't wait for her to become accustomed to the foreign invasion, simply set up what could only be called a brutal pacing that brought tears to her eyes even as her hips canted upwards to meet his every thrust.

From what Mira said timing varied from boy to boy and it seemed a dragon was a whole other being when it came to stamina. Natsu only paused to change positions, manoeuvring her body however he wanted it. While her body was quickly becoming sweaty and her heart pounded heavily, limbs shaking as she tried to keep up only to fail, which amused him greatly … he showed zero signs of tiring.

He was rough anything but gentle, the marks he was having fun sucking on her neck and body merely decoration to amuse him with rather than bring her pleasure. Yet he could not be called harsh, or unnecessarily cruel, and he was giving her great pleasure, intentional or not, after the first moments of pain from every new bend in her body.

He seemed to derive amusement when her words became half screamed slurs begging for him, for faster, like that. He chuckled against her throat, bending to kiss the blush that turned her skin pink.

This is what happens when you play with a dragon.

* * *

**Hey, I know there was no Rowen in this chapter. I wanted to draw out the suspense on that.**

**Wow, well, this chapter was not what you expected. What did you think? I really wanted to focus on some Nalu time.**

**Rowen chapter next week XD**

**And!**

**I have a new story called, '****Nashi's step-mother'**

**Here is the summary:**

'_**Nashi must adjust to her father getting remarried to her deceased mother's best friend, Lisanna. A Nashi tale like you have never read before!'**_

**Please read it. I have been feeling more confident in my writing abilities, I hope you enjoy that story. **


	15. The date

I know it has been a long time since I have updated, and there is no excuse for that. I guess I could have continued to write for it but I lost the thread with it and didn't know how to continue it. But I think I do now. So I hope you all enjoy what I have written for you. Thank you for taking your time to coming back and reading it. It means a lot to me. Thank you again!

I hope since my last update my writing has become stronger. There is always more space to improve when it comes to writing.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I own this story._

**Chapter 15: The date.**

Granted, it was their first date, so when the pleasantries dried up it was a little awkward, which was expected.

"I didn't know where we should go, so, with a little help from friends, I picked here." He pointed to the small clearing in a meadow that Elfman had told him about, saying that 'A lot of magic could happen here'. The ground was lush with green grass and the humming of forest life vibrated around them. It was cute.

"I like it," She smiled, looking at him with her big doe eyes. He was puddy in her hands. "I'm glad you chose here, away from the town and people and dare I say it … Natsu."

Romeo chortled, "Oh, I wonder why. You like his second foster kid, it's no real surprise –"

"I don't want to talk about Natsu. Let's eat and talk about what we want."

She was commanding, but nice. Wendy took on a sense of Authority seemingly, which Romeo was secretly relieved about. Romeo didn't exactly have expertise in this area, so if someone was going to take Control, better Wendy.

"Right." Moving to stand in the middle of the small glade, he drew out a picnic blanket.

"So, chivalry isn't dead after all."

Pink creeping into his cheeks, "I guess not." Placing down the food, and to his surprise, a bag containing fortune cookies. Mira.

They ate they laughed, things were simple. Easy. And in some ways, it hadn't felt like a date, and that was part of the reason why it felt so easy.

"Wait! Back up, come back to this topic, don't switch!" Romeo pleaded when Wendy revealed a juicy detail about her adventure at a spa.

"Someone, I think Erza, ordered all this booze to the room and …. Yeah, that's the first time I got drunk."

"You were twelve!"

"And you were like …. I don't know, seven!" Countering back. The fact that Romeo wasn't there didn't even matter, it was the fact of age.

Rubbing the back of his neck gingerly, "Yeah, that was when you were older than me. I forget sometimes that you were. Still, I had a huge crush on you."

Creamy cheeks turning pink, "Really?" Surprise in her voice.

"Yeah. Embarrassing isn't it?"

Smirking, "Maybe. But flattering too."

"At my expense."

The Sky Maiden looked down at the food, partly demolished between the two of them, and the only thing that was left was the fortune cookies. Handing one silently to Romeo, Wendy thought about how well it was going.

In fact, too well.

Opening the cookie, the girl pulled open the small slip of paper.

Face flushing, "I-I don't think these tell our fortunes …."

Frowning, "What do you mean?"

In silence she continued to stare at it disbelievingly, suddenly too shy to show him or speak it. When Wendy did not make a move, Romeo reached over to pluck it out of her hand.

"_Dare: Kiss your date."_

It was Romeo's turn to go red.

"We don't have to do this …" Heart thumping in her chest. Wendy did want to do what the cookie told her.

"You're right it's just a game. We don't have to play." Saying it like a throw away comment. Romeo's eyes betrayed him.

"Right." She said firmly.

"Right," he repeated.

A silence filtered in between them. Avoiding eye contact, they stared at the blades of grass and the small ant trail that was making their way onto the blanket.

"So, do you want to play?" He asked suddenly when the silence became too much. Hiding the nervousness he felt.

"W-well … it couldn't _hurt_, it's just a game."

"Your right. It's okay if we do what this _one_ Fortune Cookie did."

Both pairs of eyes looked down at the rather heavily filled bag of Fortune Cookies. A sense of excitement shot through the two teens. Faces flushed with anticipation.

"And," he continued, "We could open more of them, and if we don't feel comfortable with it, no questions asked, we chuck it away."

"Sounds like a plan."

Getting on his knees, he leaned forward. There was no hesitation. They're lips met and their teeth bumped. It was awkward and messy, but there was a tenderness within.

Romeo leaned back on his haunches and looked at his crush.

Wendy stared back, a slow smile appearing on her lips.

"Was it … _bad_?"

"NO! I loved it." Voice dropping lower she stared at him like she was seeing him again. In curiosity, impulse, and love, she reached forward and cupped his face, and brought it back to her own.

When they broke apart, a grin broke across the pranksters face. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You kind of soiled my interest in other guys now."

The cockiest grin grew over his face, "With just a kiss?"

"Hu-huh."

* * *

Natsu was easy to deter Lucy decided. There wasn't much he didn't want to do in the heat of the moment.

The space that was usual occupied beside her on the bed was empty, but the brewing sound of coffee being made indicated where he was. Heavy footsteps made their way back to their room.

_Their_ room.

It was still so strange to say. Their home, their bed, their annoying blue cat. Shared equally between them.

And Natsu was still a breath taker. Beautiful dishevelled pink hair. Dark brown eyes that sent a jolt of electricity through her body. Hard cheek bones and below them a strong jaw. He was easy on the eyes.

More than eyes on the eyes.

"Lucy?" Startling her out of her thoughts. "You okay?" A small smile twitching on Natsu's lips.

"Yep. I'm just thinking about how big of a nerd you are."

Raising an eyebrow, "Is that the way you treat a man for making you coffee."

Eyes widening in feign hurt, "I take it back! I love you!"

A deep chuckle rumbled out. "Well, if you say you love me then I suppose I have no choice but to give you this coffee."

"Indeed no choice."

Handing Lucy her own coffee with the warning of the hotness it radiated, Lucy grabbed it around the sides. "Ahhh, isn't that burning your hands?" Concern filling his voice.

The blonde looked at her hands, feeling the warmth rush into them. "It's hot but it doesn't hurt me."

Frowning. "It used to."

"Yeah … it did." Like a light bulb went off in her head. "Do you think it is because of you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't do anything to you."

"No, not directly." Words rushed as pieces were strung together in her head. "But what if because of you I can handle heat."

"_You can't eat fire."_ Voice warning and eyes ablaze.

"I don't mean like that. I mean, a lot of things that were hot or fire related don't hurt me. For instance this morning I had a shower with the water scorching and it barely dented my skin. I thought there was something wrong with the heater thingy."

"Ohhhhh." Curiosity dawned on his face. "Should we test it? See what you can do?"

"Do you think –"

"_I won't let you eat fire."_

"I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to say do you think it's a Dragon Slayer thing? Like, if a Dragon Slayer dates somebody and is in a physical relationship with them then their partner experience magic similarities –"

"You can't eat fire."

Taking one large sip of coffee Lucy thought of what she could test herself on. An idea popped into the Stellar mages head.

"Natsu touch me."

"P-pardon." Waiting for his girlfriend to correct herself.

"Touch me," holding her arm in front of him. With one hand he closed his fingers around her wrist.

He looked at her expectantly. "And now?"

"Burn me."

Eyes widening in alarm. "Christ Lucy, no!" Retracting his hands.

"Gentle at first and then warm your hand up and I'll tell you when it becomes too much for me."

Giving his partner one long hard stare. A moment passed and Lucy wondered if he would not do it. Gently, he grabbed her wrist again. "Tell me the moment it starts to hurt."

Every part of his being was telling him to stop and move away. But this was Lucy, and she knew (or he hoped) she knew what she was doing.

Giving a small comforting smile, "I will."

It was soft a first, barely anything, but the heat began to rise, steadily.

"What's it like now?" Carefully watching her face for any indication of pain.

"Okay."

Heating up further.

"Like when you hold your hands over a toaster."

The sensation intensified. Pure warmth now, it heatedly began to turn her arm red.

"Okay! That's hot!"

His hand moved away like the speed of light. "Is it alright?" Looking down at her hand.

"It's subsiding. Not that painful." Pulling her hand to her chest, the Spirit mage thought of kittens and puppies to distract herself.

Regret and concern tore through Natsu. Anger quickly lashed out. "It was a stupid idea and I was even stupider to help you with it. Shit."

Eyes softening, the blonde reached out to pull Natsu from her. He leaned away.

"Natsu –"

Real pain flared in his eyes. "I shouldn't have done this. Look at your arm!" Eyes widening he jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, returning a moment later with a packet of frozen peas.

There was a distinctive hand print circling the wrist of the blonde. Looking angry and red. The type of red mark that appeared when you get slapped.

Lucy prodded it with a finger and hissed. But a small nagging voice told her in her mind that the heat that Natsu was giving out is a lot more than the average person can take.

Natsu pressed the pea's to the burn and new stinging sensation intensified.

"Ouch."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Natsu face seemed to turn passive and dark. Held bowed in shame he focused on the burn, not daring to look at her in the eyes.

"Natsu, don't take this on yourself. Consider the experiment meant over."

His head nodded slowly.

Silence filled the room. Lucy let her thoughts wonder and Natsu simply continued to look at the bag of frozen Peas.

"How do you think their date is going?"

The interest of the topic made Natsu look up.

"I don't know. You're the one that seduced me to distract me."

Lucy cast a wicked smile, leaning back on the bed board. "And you didn't want to be seduced?"

Natsu shrugged. "I would rather be with you then watch to teens awkwardly hang out."

A light chuckled broke the air of tension.

"And kiss," Lucy added in certainty.

Natsu looked at his girlfriend incredulously. "How do you know?"

Counting off her fingers. "One they are on a date and it's bound to happen, even a little peck. Two Mira came up with a saucy little idea to make sure it would happen."

Natsu face palmed and released a soft growl of annoyance.

"Don't encourage Mira to do anything." Like he was scolding a child.

Lucy grinned.

"And because its _them_ and I know them well." In her opinion those two were head over heels for one another so it was inventible

Heaving a sigh, "Do you know what Laxus was insinuating at the guild earlier?"

Interest piqued. "What?"

"That Romeo would want _the cake_."

"The … The cake?"

Giving the deadpanned knowing look, "The Cake."

Realisation clicked. "Ohhhh – **What**!?"

Natsu chuckled. "I realise now that's ridiculous and neither of them would do that."

Lucy glared. Out of instinct Natsu leaned away. Lucy's kick was nothing to joke about.

"God damn that man. She's only a kid and he wants to make jokes like that?"

"Ummm." Natsu realised suddenly he should not have said anything. In fact, he promised himself, what was said in the guild would now stay in the guild.

"I want to grind his head into the ground?"

"Now Lucy, thinking back he probably only said that to wind me up –"

"And then I will take those spiked headphones he always wears and shove them right up his –"

"Lucy!" Voice rising in panic, he dropped the frozen bag.

Eyes seething. "**What**?"

"Ahh …. You look very beautiful today." As a way to try and distract her.

"I know." The woman said dismissively. Folding her arms over her chest.

"At the end of the day we trust Wendy and Romeo … maybe Wendy more – and don't tell Romeo I said that – but we can trust them to be safe and it's their first date so it's not like they are going to get down and dirty."

Mauling over his words. "I know your right. And I really want to pummel Laxus's head into the ground for making a sex reference to a sixteen year old girl. Does he think he's sooooo high and mighty just because he thinks he's going to be the next guild master?"

Natsu smiled as he felt things shift back in their normal rhythm.

* * *

Gray sat still as he peered at his girlfriend. "What do you want to do?"

It was her choice. Everything is her choice. And he hated that. All he could do was hope she had the same intentions that he did.

"Juvia wants to keep them."

A sigh of relief flew out. "I want to be in their life." Gray claimed quickly.

"Juvia wants you to be in their life too." A small smile appearing on soft lips. "Juvia wants many things but right now all that is desired is to simply move forward. To find the next step in Juvia's life."

A sheepish smile crept onto the raven haired man's face. "Well, I was walking past a store, and I know it's early and all, but …" Besides his chair on the floor was a small brown bag. Reaching into it Gray pulled out a small baby onesie.

Jaw slackening in surprise, the bluenette had no words to justify the pleasant astonishment. "Gray …"

"I know it's early. But take this, knowing I want to be in their life. And we can move forward, together."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Juvia looks forward to taking the next step in life with you."

The rain woman rushed into his arms. Squeezing her close, Gray closed his eyes. Heart bounding in his chest.

"I don't know if you consider this good news, but Mira knows how you might be pregnant."

Juvia was on the pill and Gray was also using protection, but it seemed both theses failed. Which was impossible, until Mira cornered Gray earlier.

The Rain woman looked up, frowning. "How?"

"Magic." He answered simply.

"Juvia does not understand."

"As soon as magic becomes part of you, it really does _become part of you_. The magic fusion spreads into your essence, fibres, blood and … _other bodily fluids_. When you think about it, sometimes we were risky when we've had sex. We didn't always use condoms, even though we don't exactly need them with the pill and all, we still didn't need condoms. So on one of the times we haven't … the magical infusion into bodily fluids cancelled out the contraception you're using."

"_Oh_ …." Realisation was like a slap to the face.

"Yeah."

"Wait," Juvia still in her man's arms, "How does Mira know this stuff. Juvia could be wrong but it seems to be a one in a hundred people it has happened to, because Juvia hasn't heard many cases like this before … so the chances of Mira knowing this stuff by just random knowledge is slim."

This time realisation slapped Gray in the face.

"Oh …."

"Yeah." Juvia agreed.

At the end of the day, everything for everybody seemed to be looking up.


End file.
